


Ни слова о войне

by Aerith_Hamilton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton
Summary: Разумеется, Гарри Поттер был свято убежден, что после победы над Волдемортом само собой мгновенно наступит «долго и счастливо». Если бы ему заранее сказали, что это чушь собачья, может, он бы не вышел из Запретного леса.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> История о том, как герой войны пытается понять, кто он такой, когда война окончена. Или - ещё одна история про восьмой год в Хогвартсе.
> 
> Посвящение:  
> Bendigo, любовь моя - за каждый шажок, прочитанное слово, совет и улыбку. Без тебя бы не вышло.  
> Mortiferum, бро - за высококлassные шутки, правки, и совместные бомбежки. Пиши свои снарри, не отлынивай >:)
> 
> Разрешено копирование текста с указанием автора/переводчика и ссылки на исходную публикацию

Круглый каменный зал, похожий на глубокий колодец, был переполнен. Ровный гул голосов захлестывал амфитеатр, как жужжание пчел; волшебники и волшебницы, одетые в разномастные пестрые мантии, весело болтали друг с другом, звучали смешки и радостные восклицания. Кто-то на первом ряду шелестел свитками, Прытко Пишущее Перо председателя скакало по листу пергамента, как сумасшедшее, вслед за каждым его словом. Рыжеволосая волшебница рядом, завернутая в нарядную мантию с лисьим воротником, хихикала со своей соседкой - сухощавой высокой дамой (которая, впрочем, не отвечала ей взаимностью) - и то и дело посматривала куда-то в сторону заднего ряда, где блондинка в ядовито-зеленой мантии бесконечно чиркала что-то в своем блокноте. Повод для собрания не был праздничным, но серьезными оставались только дежурящие у входа мракоборцы: два крепких волшебника и волшебница с короткой стрижкой сурово поглядывали на собравшихся.

Наконец, дверь отворилась, и ещё один мракоборец, крепко сжимающий в руках палочку, завел в зал светловолосое семейство. Худой и изможденный отец, несмотря на клеймо Азкабана на шее, сохранял горделивый вид, словно именно он был здесь всему хозяином. Его супруга была стройная, прямая, а её губы были сжаты в тоненькую бескровную ниточку. За ними плелся сын: он, похоже, не унаследовал родительского хладнокровия и выглядел так, словно мечтал в тот же миг провалиться под землю.

— Займите свои места, — велел мракоборец, и все трое покорно опустились на деревянные кресла, стоящие посреди зала. Гомон волшебников слегка утих, но когда у подлокотников предостерегающе звякнули металлические цепи, откуда-то с верхних рядов раздался смешок.

— Прошу тишины, — раскатисто объявил председатель, откашлялся и коснулся волшебной палочкой своего горла, заклятием усиливая звук. — Объявляю очередное заседание Визенгамота открытым. Судейский состав представляют: Бэзил Бут, председатель судейской коллегии Визенгамота, Элфиас Дож, специальный советник Визенгамота, а также достопочтенная Гризельда Марчбэнкс.

Пожилая волшебница рядом с веселой рыжей ведьмочкой величаво кивнула.

— Секретарь — мисс Кэролайн Ли, — закончил судья, кивнув в сторону своей соседки, а затем снова откашлялся. — Подсудимые, назовите себя.

Старший волшебник устремил на него взгляд серых, немного блёклых глаз и скривил жесткие сухие губы в презрительной гримасе:

— Люциус Абраксас Малфой.

— Нарцисса Друэлла Малфой, — так же прохладно представилась его жена.

— Драко Люциус Малфой, — назвался их сын, запинаясь и избегая смотреть судье в глаза. Пальцы его рук, лежащих на жестких подлокотниках кресла, припадочно дрожали.

— Сегодня мы собрались здесь для очередного слушания по вашему делу, — продолжил судья и поправил очки. — Мне известно, что вы подали ходатайство о вызове ещё одного свидетеля в свою пользу.

— Это так, — кивнула Нарцисса, и локон её волос, выбившийся из поистине королевской прически, упал на высокий лоб. Рыжая ведьмочка-секретарь хмыкнула, глядя на величавую волшебницу с неприязнью. — _Этого_ свидетеля вы просто обязаны выслушать.

Судья неодобрительно хмыкнул, а затем так посмотрел в сторону низенького волшебника, сидящего на месте адвоката ярусом ниже, словно надеялся, что ответ будет отрицательным:

— Мистер Блетчли, свидетель прибыл?

— Так точно, ваша честь. Он ждет в приемной, — бодро отозвался суетливый мистер Блетчли и одернул старенькую мантию. — Одну минуту, я приглашу его.

— Докатились, — проворчала рыжая ведьмочка на ухо своей соседке мадам Марчбэнкс — впрочем, её голос прозвучал достаточно громко в замкнутом круглом зале. Пара волшебников рядом выше одобрительно покивали. — Не могу поверить, что они осмелились его позвать. _Его!_

Ее негодования хватило бы, наверное, на всех сидящих, но тут низенький адвокат, наконец, добрался до двери, распахнул её и жестом пригласил кого-то войти.

Собравшиеся мгновенно затихли, на задних рядах кто-то вскочил с места, другие повытягивали шеи, чтобы лучше видеть. В дверном проеме показался лохматый и худой молодой волшебник в смешных круглых очках; он неуверенно огляделся, и хотел было что-то сказать, но его голос буквально потонул в грохоте аплодисментов. Рыжая волшебница громко шмыгнула носом, вытирая слезы умиления с лица, и даже её величавая соседка расцвела материнской, нежной улыбкой. Один лишь Люциус Малфой презрительно скривился, демонстративно не глядя в сторону свидетеля. Тот покраснел, стиснул перед собой кулаки и решительно ступил в зал, попытавшись выдавить неловкую улыбку.

— Сюда, сюда, мистер Поттер, — суетливо подтолкнул его адвокат — похоже, он был счастлив, что находится к молодому волшебнику ближе всех. — Прошу, вот ваше место, встаньте, пожалуйста, за трибуну.

Тот кивнул и поднялся за небольшую трибуну сбоку от кресел подсудимых. В отличие от остальных волшебников, он был одет в простую маггловскую одежду, которая казалась не слишком новой и едва ли была ему по размеру. Впрочем, никого это не смущало, волшебники смотрели на Поттера с обожанием, а одна из ведьм за спиной громким шепотом попыталась привлечь его внимание и попросить автограф, но сидящий рядом мужчина тут же одернул ее.

Драко Малфой бросил на свидетеля быстрый взгляд, но помертвел ещё больше и отвернулся, стискивая подлокотники кресла бледными пальцами, в то время как губы Нарциссы дрогнули в легкой торжествующей улыбке.

— Пожалуйста, назовите себя, — попросил судья, и Поттер глубоко вдохнул, будто перед прыжком в воду. Казалось, он желал очутиться где угодно, только не в зале суда.

— Меня зовут Гарри Джеймс Поттер.

— Где вы проживаете?

Гарри замялся.

— Сейчас — в Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул, в доме семейства Уизли.

Услышав это, Люциус презрительно выдохнул сквозь зубы.

— Вы знаете, зачем вы здесь, мистер Поттер? — продолжил судья, не обращая на подсудимых никакого внимания. Гарри повернул голову и посмотрел прямо на мистера Малфоя-старшего.

— Да. Меня пригласили свидетельствовать о том, что случилось во время битвы за Хогвартс.

Судья кашлянул опять. Его голос звучал куда более ласково, когда он обращался к Гарри.

— Семья Малфоев в полном составе обвиняется в пособничестве, — он слегка запнулся, — темному волшебнику, называвшему себя лордом Волдемортом. Пожалуйста, расскажите, что вам об этом известно.

— Это так, — ответил Гарри, и кто-то на задних рядах отчетливо откликнулся: «Я же говорил». — Мистер Малфой был среди Пожирателей Смерти.

— Вы говорите о старшем или младшем мистере Малфое? — уточнила мадам Марчбэнкс. — Нам известно, что оба они носят Чёрную Метку.

— Так и есть, — Гарри слегка замялся, а потом посмотрел на белокурую макушку Драко, который упорно разглядывал свои ботинки. — Я видел ее. Метку. У них обоих. Но, — он глубоко вдохнул, — Драко Малфой никогда никого не убивал… насколько мне известно. Сам профессор Дамблдор перед смертью сказал, что он не убийца. А миссис Малфой спасла мне жизнь. Она сильно рисковала, и все же солгала Волан-де-Морту прямо в лицо, чтобы защитить меня. Во время битвы за Хогвартс никто из них уже не сражался на стороне Пожирателей Смерти.

— Хотите сказать, они раскаялись? — поинтересовалась секретарь и мягко хихикнула. — И не заслуживают быть помещенными в Азкабан? Ведь может быть так, мистер Поттер, что вы просто не заметили их в этой жуткой бойне...

— Нет, — неожиданно резко перебил её Гарри, но тут же смягчил тон. — То есть, нет, мэм. Я абсолютно уверен, что никого из Малфоев не было среди армии Волан-де-Морта. Они совершили ошибку, однако я обязан миссис Малфой жизнью и утверждаю, что она и её семья не заслуживают Азкабана.

Мадам Марчбэнкс неодобрительно покачала головой.

— У нас недостаточно доказательств, что кто-либо из подсудимых, не считая мистера Люциуса Малфоя, действительно повинен в серьезных преступлениях, — вставил адвокат, едва не подпрыгивая от восторга рядом с Гарри. — К тому же, прошу учесть огромное пожертвование, которое сделал мистер Малфой-старший в больницу святого Мунго в пользу всех пострадавших в битве при школе Хогвартс… И, разумеется, слова мистера Гарри Поттера, благодаря которому все мы здесь имеем возможность радоваться жизни.

Судья поскреб пальцами редкую седую бородку.

— Благодарю, мистер Поттер, — сказал он. — Суд услышал вас, мистер Блетчли. Думаю, мы готовы вынести решение.

Гарри бросил ещё один взгляд в сторону подсудимых, и Нарцисса Малфой едва заметно кивнула ему, а уголки её губ дрогнули в благодарной улыбке. Гарри неловко улыбнулся ей в ответ, а затем покинул трибуну и сел на самый край лавки нижнего яруса. Выражение его лица красноречиво говорило: больше всего ему хочется, чтобы волшебники перестали пялиться, потихоньку передавать друг другу пергаменты и подсовывать их для автографа.

Судья поднялся. Прытко Пишущее Перо замерло где-то в нижней трети лежащего перед ним пергамента.

— Визенгамот принял к сведению все представленные свидетельства и доказательства, — объявил он. — А также выслушал показания очевидцев, включая нашего достопочтенного мистера Поттера. — Судья выдержал паузу. Пальцы Люциуса Малфоя ожесточенно сжались на подлокотнике кресла, и даже Драко поднял голову, наконец-то осмелившись взглянуть на судейский состав. — Наш вердикт — Нарцисса Друэлла Малфой и Драко Люциус Малфой полностью оправданы. Дело Люциуса Абраксаса Малфоя мы снова рассмотрим на следующем заседании суда.

По залу прокатился разочарованный вздох. Рыжая ведьмочка опять наклонилась к своей соседке и что-то яростно зашептала, но мадам Марчбэнкс в этот раз остановила словесный поток не терпящим возражений жестом.

Гарри Поттер тихонько поднялся с места и, пока на него никто не смотрел, бесшумно выскользнул за дверь.


	2. I. Паралич

Гарри даже не думал о том, что когда-нибудь снова вернется в Хогвартс.

По правде говоря, тем летом он вообще ни о чем старался не думать: оно и так превратилось в сплошную мешанину событий, в которых легко было потеряться. Прежде, мечтая о победе над Волдемортом, Гарри представлял себе, как переедет на площадь Гриммо, приведет в порядок дом, каждый день у него будут гостить Рон и Гермиона. Кикимер позаботится о еде, и они вместе будут делать что-то совершенно обычное. Что именно — Гарри не придумал, да и ему было на это совершенно плевать.

Но за смертью темного волшебника последовали лишь похороны, затем допросы, а в Министерстве Магии и у дома Уизли круглые сутки паслись журналисты, жаждущие взять интервью у нового героя волшебного мира. В перерывах между вынужденными выходами в свет Гарри постоянно видел кошмары, такие яркие, что просыпался на мокрых от пота простынях с яростно колотящимся сердцем. Во сне он снова и снова был в Запретном лесу, а живой, полный сил Волдеморт направлял на него свою палочку; только в этот раз уже никто и ничто не могло бы защитить Гарри: ни Воскрешающий камень, ни Нарцисса Малфой, ни часть души Волдеморта внутри.

Вернувшийся в «Нору» Гарри неделю за неделей как сомнамбула поднимался по утрам с кровати, чистил зубы и спускался вниз, в столовую, где в давящей гробовой тишине не глядя заглатывал пищу. Он бы и об этом забывал, если бы не миссис Уизли, с утроенной заботой напоминавшая ему, что нужно есть, нужно спать, нужно _жить_.

Рон, который делил с ним комнату, спрашивал о снах только несколько раз. Его тревожное веснушчатое лицо обычно было первым, что Гарри видел, очнувшись ото сна; отчасти он был благодарен, но с другой стороны — совсем не хотел подробно пересказывать, что случилось с ним в лесу. Он так и не объяснил это друзьям и вообще не был уверен, что не унесет эту тайну с собой в могилу.

Впрочем, у лучшего друга были и свои кошмары. Гарри не раз и не два слышал бормотание и тяжелое дыхание, доносящиеся с кровати Рона, но так и не решился потревожить его. В первый раз он пообещал себе спросить утром — но Рон вскочил, как ни в чем не бывало, и Гарри так и не нашел нужный момент. Он был уверен, что все подробности в итоге достались Гермионе, которая присоединилась к ним в доме Уизли почти сразу и лишь изредка возвращалась к родителям. По крайней мере, именно так Гарри оправдывал свою чёрствость.

Он все ждал, когда же станет легче: может, когда пройдут последние похороны? Когда закончатся суды над Пожирателями Смерти? Когда репортеры, наконец, перестанут виться у дома Уизли?

Нет. Даже тогда легче не стало. Волдеморт погиб, шрам больше не болел, но хорошо почему-то так и не стало.

***

Сова с письмом из Хогвартса прилетела во время завтрака двадцать первого июля. На кухне Норы сидели только Гарри, Рон и Гермиона: Джинни ещё спала, миссис Уизли с самого утра отправилась в Косой переулок, мистер Уизли — на работу, Перси давно жил отдельно, хоть и примирился с семьей, а Джордж теперь дни и ночи проводил в своих «Всевозможных Волшебных Вредилках». Даже когда магазин закрывался на ночь, Джордж практически не возвращался в «Нору», и Гарри был уверен, что он оплакивает Фреда, пока никто не видит.

Поначалу Гарри на сову даже внимания не обратил. Ему постоянно присылали какие-то письма, посылки, подарки. Гарри предлагал миссис Уизли топить ими камин, но она, конечно, отказывалась и заботливо собирала их в единственном незанятом тупичке в коридоре среди другого барахла на случай «когда Гарри будет готов их прочесть». Сам Гарри, откровенно говоря, предпочёл бы их сжечь. Да он так и делал, когда миссис Уизли не видела.

Но большая бурая сипуха была очень настойчива, и Гарри увидел, что у неё не одно, а три письма, которые подписаны очень знакомыми изумрудно-зелеными чернилами. Поэтому, когда сова бросила конверт перед ним на стол, Гарри взял его и надломил печать с гербом Хогвартса.

« _Дорогой мистер Поттер!_

_В связи с обстоятельствами прошедшего года и невозможностью сдать экзамены подобающим образом, приглашаем Вас окончить седьмой курс в школе чародейства и волшебства «Хогвартс». Напоминаем Вам, что успешная сдача ЖАБА является важным условием для продолжения любой магической карьеры._

_Занятия начинаются 1 сентября. Ждем Вашу сову не позднее 31 июля. Не забудьте приложить к письму список желаемых предметов для сдачи в конце года в случае, если Ваш ответ будет положительным._

_Искренне Ваша,_

_Минерва Макгонагалл,_

_директор Школы_ ».

Рон, поглощавший свой бекон, издал затяжное мычание. Заглянув ему через плечо, Гарри убедился, что он получил точно такое же письмо.

— То есть, можно и не возвращаться?

Кажется, это было первое, что Рон произнес за сегодня: в последнее время он тоже часто бывал молчалив.

Хогвартс всегда был домом для Гарри, но теперь он не был уверен, что в самом деле хочет вернуться. Последнее, что он помнил — разрушенные галереи, засыпанные каменным крошевом и заваленные телами павших. Наверное, невозможно пройти по территории замка, не вспоминая: вот тут, прямо в Большом зале, шло финальное сражение, здесь, во дворе, Невилл вышел против Волдеморта, а там, на опушке Запретного леса, Темный лорд ждал, пока Гарри сам сдастся ему.

— Помнится, вы оба хотели стать мракоборцами, — деловито напомнила Гермиона, отложив свое письмо. Гарри невольно вздрогнул. Вернувшись в «Нору», непривычно тихую и осиротевшую без постоянных проделок близнецов Уизли, он и думать об этом забыл. Рон отложил свое письмо, ненароком макнув его в тарелку с остатками бекона, и пожал плечами.

— Разве нас теперь не должны принять в Министерство без экзаменов? Уж Гарри-то точно.

Гермиона заправила за ухо каштановый локон и сосредоточенно перечитала письмо.

— Знаете, не хотела этого говорить, но мне кажется, что это наш шанс, — заявила она. — Наконец-то вернуться в… нормальную жизнь.

Впервые за все лето кто-то из них заговорил об этом вслух. Гарри даже не сомневался, что, в конце концов, это будет именно Гермиона: наверняка ей больше всех осточертело не замечать гигантского слона, занявшего собой почти всю «Нору».

Рон злобно воткнул вилку в бекон.

— Не уверен, что хочу, — буркнул он, — видеть все эти… все эти рожи. Поганых слизеринцев. Мне хватило допросов в начале лета.

Гермиона нервно прикусила губу и подергала себя за прядь волос. Об этом они тоже заговорили впервые — возвращаясь домой из Министерства, они старались обсуждать что угодно, но только не лица Пожирателей Смерти, что сидевших перед ними в зале суда в деревянном кресле с цепями. Слишком многие из них были им до боли знакомы.

— Может, нам стоит рассмотреть другую школу? — предложила Гермиона, но Гарри неожиданно для самого себя озвучил мысль, которая пришла ему в голову только что:

— Не думаю, что сторонникам Волдеморта пришло приглашение вернуться.

— А что насчет тех, кого оправдали? — не сдавался Рон, привычно поморщившись при упоминании ненавистного имени.

— Вроде Малфоя? — машинально поинтересовалась Гермиона. Рон свирепо посмотрел на неё, и она неловко отвела глаза. — Я не думаю, что кто-нибудь из них вернется в Хогвартс. Возможно, они отправятся в Дурмстранг или продолжат обучение на дому…

Гарри снова заглянул в свое письмо. Маячащая перед ним перспектива возвращения в Хогвартс казалась чуждой. Он не вернулся на Тисовую улицу, не вернулся на площадь Гриммо, да и к Уизли приехал только потому, что они его ждали, и постоянно — ладно, в моменты, когда апатия отпускала его, — стыдился того, что ласковая миссис Уизли тратит на него внимание и силы. Он даже уговорить её принять часть денег за еду не смог. Проще было убить Волдеморта, в самом деле.

— Ты так ничего и не сказал, Гарри, — ворвался в его уплывшие куда-то вдаль мысли тихий голос Гермионы. — Что _ты_ думаешь?

Гарри как раз думал, что пергамент был достаточно большим, чтобы спрятаться за ним от вынужденных решений. Но Гермиона вряд ли оценила бы такой ответ.

— Это могло бы тебе помочь, — в её голосе зазвучало что-то вроде отчаяния. — Я больше не могу смотреть, как ты мучаешься, понимаешь? Ты как будто забыл вернуться с войны. — Гарри все-таки поднял на неё взгляд, и она пылко продолжила: — Ты понимаешь, мы могли бы опять ходить на уроки, сдать экзамены… Может, вы с Джинни снова… — она осеклась и осторожно посмотрела на Рона, который всегда реагировал довольно болезненно, если речь шла о его сестре, но тот кивнул, не забыв, впрочем, скривиться.

— Может, это не такая уж плохая идея. Но _слизеринцы_ …

***

Молли Уизли с радостью отреагировала на пришедшие приглашения в школу. Когда Рон рассказал о появлении совы, морщинки на лице миссис Уизли разгладились впервые за несколько месяцев. Она тут же принялась составлять список дел: отправить ответную сову, купить учебники в Косом переулке, заказать всем новые мантии (от старых, конечно, ничего не осталось). У Гарри просто не хватило решимости сказать ей «нет», и он предпочитал забиваться в их с Роном комнату, как в последнее убежище, лишь бы избежать неловких разговоров, полных надежд.

Джинни тоже была счастлива. Она заметно оживилась, за завтраком то и дело заводила разговоры о квиддиче, а через несколько дней внезапно позвала Гарри и Рона сыграть с ней. Рон согласился, Гарри — нет; почему-то мысль о том, чтобы сесть на метлу, вызывала у него только отвращение и усталость.

К счастью, Джинни не стала настаивать. Сидя в их с Роном комнате и таращясь в книгу, Гарри слышал, как друзья смеются снаружи, пока ставят импровизированные кольца. Пару раз он поднял взгляд, замечая за окном размытые фигуры на метлах, но не испытал никакого сожаления из-за отказа присоединиться — только облегчение.

Правда, примерно через полчаса без стука заявилась Гермиона, и решительное выражение на её лице не предвещало ничего хорошего.

— Гарри, — сказала она и села на кровать Рона, на покрывало с «Пушками Педдл», — нам надо поговорить.

— Неужели? — хмыкнул Гарри и поднял голову над книгой, за которой прятался. — А я как раз читаю.

Возможно, это было бы аргументом для Гермионы из прошлого, но сейчас она только хмыкнула:

— Ты книгу держишь вверх ногами. Тебе _придется_ со мной поговорить.

— Мне кажется, мы уже разучились, — пойманный с поличным, Гарри все-таки отложил книгу и вздохнул — и правда вверх ногами, надо же.

— _Ты_ разучился. Нам с Роном как-то удается.

Гарри демонстративно закатил глаза, а потом отвернулся к окну. На той лужайке они раньше играли в квиддич с Роном, Джинни и близнецами. Сожженная за весну и лето трава прилично подросла, поляна зазеленела, как ни в чем не бывало. Рон, громко хохоча, пронесся мимо и заложил умопомрачительный вираж со старым маггловским футбольным мячом, который они использовали вместо квоффла.

Видимо, решив, что более подходящего момента все равно не будет, Гермиона сказала:

— Ты не думал о том, что тебе нужен… психолог?

Услышав это, Гарри чуть не прыснул.

— _Психолог_? И что я ему скажу? «Вы знаете, в мае я убил величайшего темного волшебника всех времен и народов, и теперь чувствую себя не в своей тарелке»? Ты смерти моей хочешь?

Гермиона раздраженно нахмурилась и потеребила в руках покрывало. Это выражение появлялось на её лице всякий раз, когда она очевидно жалела, что выбрала себе в лучшие друзья двоих идиотов.

— В магическом мире тоже существуют целители, которые…

— Гермиона! _Прекрати_!

Лицо Гермионы вытянулось: тон был слишком красноречив, но уж больно отчетливо всплыл в голове первый и последний совершенно неудачный опыт Гарри с психологами. Мисс Барнетт, вероятно, хотела помочь, но когда худенький второклассник Гарри появился в её кабинете и рассказал, что живет в чулане под лестницей и ужасно одинок, она не придумала ничего лучше, чем позвонить Дурслям. Гарри до сих пор помнил свой дикий ужас и её возмущенный голос, а затем — рёв дяди Вернона, для которого не было ничего хуже, чем опозориться перед кем-то из соседей, случайных прохожих или — тем более! — школьных работников. В тот раз он запер Гарри под лестницей на месяц, а выпустив, поклялся, что вышвырнет вон, если тот ещё раз посмеет обратиться к кому-нибудь за помощью. Больше Гарри не обращался.

Отвращение к этим воспоминаниям отчетливо отразилось на лице, и Гермиона подняла обе руки.

— Я тебя поняла, — сказала она. — Но ведь так _правда_ продолжаться не может. Я вижу, что ты не хочешь возвращаться, но, может, дашь Хогвартсу второй шанс?

Гарри кивнул просто затем, чтобы она отстала.

***

Проснувшись утром тридцать первого июля, Гарри не сразу вспомнил, что сегодня какой-то _особенный_ день. Он очень долго лежал в своей кровати, притворяясь спящим и по привычке ожидая, пока Рон уйдет, чтобы его не будить, и чуть не подскочил от неожиданности, когда хлопнула дверь, и преувеличенно радостный голос миссис Уизли пожелал доброго утра лично ему.

Пришлось садиться в постели и натягивать на лицо улыбку, чтобы не быть неблагодарной свиньей. Сразу же за миссис Уизли забежала Гермиона; она шмыгнула носом и поцеловала Гарри в щеку, поздравив с восемнадцатилетием, а затем сунула в руки какой-то сверток. Рон, который сидел на своей кровати, сонно потер кулаками глаза, переглянулся с Гарри и немного виновато ухмыльнулся.

— Прости, дружище, — сказал он, когда Гермиона убежала, напоследок сообщив, что будет ждать внизу, и посоветовав не задерживаться, — я думал, они дадут тебе поспать. Но раз уж ты проснулся… поздравляю.

 _Восемнадцать_ , неожиданно понял Гарри. Ему восемнадцать лет. Возраст, в котором он уже не рассчитывал вернуться в школу; в котором, как он думал раньше, он мог бы начать какую-нибудь карьеру; который и в маггловском мире делал его совершеннолетним. И Гарри ничего не чувствовал по этому поводу, совсем ничего.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он хриплым со сна голосом. Рон спустил ноги с кровати и, покопавшись под ней, тоже достал какой-то большой сверток.

— Там, ну, это, — Рон выглядел смущенным, у него даже уши покраснели, — это от нас всех. Идея была мамина, но я помогал, и Джинни… и Джордж… и папа…

Гарри взял сверток и пощупал. Внутри было что-то мягкое. Неловко дернув пергамент, он вытянул за угол нечто, похожее на большой лоскутный плед. Каждый кусок на нем был своего цвета, и на каждом были аккуратно вышиты инициалы. Осторожно перебрав ткань, Гарри узнал в них имена родителей, Сириуса, Фреда, Римуса, Тонкс… С ними соседствовали имена Гермионы и всех живых членов семейства Уизли. Некоторые другие лоскуты были пусты.

Сглотнув, Гарри поднял глаза. Он не знал, что чувствовать. С одной стороны это было прекрасно, но с другой — оглушающе больно; Гарри не представлял, как завернется во что-то, на чем написаны имена тех, кого он больше никогда не увидит.

— Понимаешь, — затараторил Рон, по-своему истолковав выражение его лица, — мы подумали, что тебе понравится… Напомнит, что ты нам нужен, всем нам, ну, то есть, и им тоже… Но если тебе не нравится…

Гарри сухо сглотнул и разгладил уголок пледа с именем Сириуса у себя на коленях.

— Мне нравится, — сказал он. — Очень.

Сложно было сказать, солгал Гарри Рону или нет, но лицо друга просветлело, и стало немного легче.

К завтраку они спустились вместе. Миссис Уизли, наотрез отказавшись пустить их в кухню, велела пойти во двор, где уже поставили большой деревянный стол среди цветущих растрепанных кустов какой-то неизвестной Гарри ягоды. Мистер Уизли сердечно обнял его и очень торжественно поздравил с маггловским совершеннолетием, а Джинни, легко улыбнувшись, потрепала по щеке. Гарри показалось, что она хотела его поцеловать, потому что её взгляд метнулся куда-то к подбородку, но вокруг было слишком много народу, чтобы она решилась.

Удивительно, но вокруг Норы не толпились журналисты: стоило ожидать, что день рождения Гарри привлечет их, как мотыльков на огонь, и все же холм был блаженно пуст. Мистер Уизли, заметив, что Гарри оглядывается, улыбнулся и сообщил, что ему удалось решить эту проблему через Кингсли с помощью нескольких защитных заклинаний и пары лучших мракоборцев Министерства, а потом немного мрачнее добавил, что это, к сожалению, всего лишь на один день.

К счастью, Уизли были деликатны и не заставляли его заполнять пустоты в разговоре. Они говорили сами, и Гарри это вполне устраивало; хотя часть его мечтала снова подняться в комнату к Рону, чтобы завернуться в одеяло и уснуть на ближайшие часов пятнадцать, пока день не подойдет к концу, и он опять станет не именинником, а _просто Гарри_. Мистер Уизли рассказал про несколько забавных случаев с работы, включающих старого коллекционера и кусачий маггловский галстук, миссис Уизли с нежностью и надеждой вспомнила о Хогвартсе, а Джинни вручила Гарри набор плюй-камней и предложила сыграть попозже, если Гарри _захочет_. В её голосе была надежда, которую она тщательно скрывала, и Гарри подумал, что она ждет, когда он захочет _хоть чего-нибудь_ , кроме как убить побольше времени.

К тому моменту, когда он закончил ковырять свой завтрак, делая вид, что внимание по-настоящему его радует, миссис Уизли вынесла большой торт, утыканный восемнадцатью свечами. Гермиона захлопала в ладоши и запела, а Гарри, закрыв глаза, под ободряющие выкрики Рона и Джинни задул свечки, и только потом понял, что забыл загадать желание.

Уже вечером, спрятав подаренное Уизли покрывало на самое дно чемодана, Гарри подумал, что на самом деле всё было хорошо, и для него действительно сделали _так много_. Эта мысль осталась на языке горьким привкусом неловкости и легкой вины, и, сев на кровать и посмотрев на Рона, который листал в своей постели квиддичный журнал, Гарри сказал:

— Спасибо. За всё.

Рон улыбнулся и махнул рукой, но его уши немного покраснели.

— Знаешь, я боялся, что ты не захочешь праздновать, и мы зря это все устроили, но ты же знаешь маму…

— Нет, — твердо ответил Гарри. — Совсем не зря.

Наградой ему была широченная ухмылка лучшего друга.

***

Все, чего Гарри хотел первого сентября — это прийти на платформу 9 ¾ как можно позже, чтобы избежать чужих взглядов и пересудов, но миссис Уизли едва ли могла это допустить — пришлось подчиниться. Уже перед самым барьером Джинни взяла Гарри за руку, словно стараясь поддержать его, и стало немного легче.

— Давайте вы первые, — предложил он Рону и Гермионе. Рон посмотрел немного неуверенно, но кивнул, миг — и их с Гермионой уже не было видно.

— Пойдем? — Джинни мягко улыбнулась и погладила ладонь Гарри большим пальцем. Ему стало стыдно — он избегал какой бы то ни было близости с ней целое лето, даже наедине старался не оставаться, а она теперь утешала так, будто ему одиннадцать, и он впервые едет в Хогвартс. Поэтому Гарри мужественно кивнул и пошел вперед, толкая перед собой тележку с чемоданами.

Тайная платформа доверху была забита народом: взрослыми, провожающими детей в школу, студентами всех возрастов, которые прощались с родителями или искали в толпе своих друзей, их старшими и младшими братьями и сестрами. Гарри опустил голову пониже, но все равно почувствовал, как ветерком пронесся по платформе шепот:

— Это Гарри?

— Гарри Поттер!

— Мама, мама, смотри, это он победил Того-кого-нельзя-называть?

— Джинни, давай пойдем быстрее, — взмолился Гарри, желая провалиться сквозь землю сию же секунду. Сейчас он отлично почувствовал, _почему_ _именно_ ему не хотелось возвращаться в школу: усталость от чужого внимания давила его к земле, заставляя представлять себя манекеном, вылепленным героем, но не живым человеком. Впрочем, Джинни поняла его с полуслова и с присущей ей напористостью буквально протащила следом за Роном и Гермионой к ближайшему вагону. Им тоже доставалось немало внимания по дороге, и всё же на них не таращились так бесстыже, как на Гарри.

— Надо найти свободное купе, — пропыхтел Рон, втаскивая в вагон чемодан Гермионы. Воспользовавшись заминкой у дверей, кто-то щёлкнул колдокамерой, и Гарри едва успел прикрыться от яркой вспышки из сгрудившейся вокруг толпы. Теперь у кого-то в коллекции будет фото его уставшего, несчастного лица, неловко прикрытого рукавом уродливой старой ветровки Дадли. Хуже уже и быть не может.

— Представляю заголовки, — пробурчал Гарри, наконец впихнувшись в поезд и быстро шагая по ковровой дорожке вдоль битком набитых купе, — «Гарри Поттер возвращается в Хогвартс». Первая полоса газеты. Чёрт, они могут поговорить о чем-нибудь другом?

Он старался не смотреть на студентов, некоторые из которых буквально прилипли к стеклам дверей, чтобы лучше видеть его. Кто-то попытался привлечь его внимание, активно размахивая руками, и Гарри уже хотел прошмыгнуть дальше, когда Рон дернул его за рукав.

— Эй, — сказал он, — это Симус и Дин. Пойдем, сядем к ним.

Понимающе усмехнувшись, Симус позволил Гарри втиснуться в самый угол у окна, и тот быстро откинулся на спинку сиденья, чтобы не рассматривать платформу.

— Как ты? — понимающе поинтересовался Дин, и Гарри пожал плечами.

— Нормально. Я нормально.

Гермиона вздохнула, но ничего не сказала и просто левитировала все их чемоданы на багажную полку.

Сидеть в купе вшестером оказалось несколько тесновато, но это, по крайней мере, означало, что больше никого тут не будет. И Гарри испытал громадное облегчение, когда Симус просто достал из кармана набор волшебных карт и выложил на стол с предложением поиграть. Никто из них, кажется, не собирался говорить о войне, Волдеморте или о том, как прошло это лето. Разглядывая короля, высокомерно ухмыляющегося ему с картинки на карте, Гарри задался вопросом, сомневались ли его однокурсники насчет возвращения в школу.

— Похоже, Гриффиндор будет полным составом, — заметил Дин, когда поезд, наконец, тронулся. Гарри бросил быстрый взгляд за окно, где платформа и толпа в разномастных мантиях медленно поползли назад. — Я видел Невилла в соседнем купе.

— Невилл здесь? — оживился Рон. — Почему он не с нами?

— Он пришел за ручку с Ханной Аббот, — Симус широко усмехнулся. — Мы с Дином решили им не мешать.

— Я лично не хотел возвращаться, — Рон выложил на стол очередную карту. — Опять эти уроки, экзамены и прочая херня.

— Экзамены — не _это слово_ , Рональд! — возмутилась Гермиона. — Каждому из нас необходимо их сдать, чтобы пойти дальше, построить карьеру…

— Держу пари, ты-то уже знаешь, куда пойдешь дальше.

Гермиона зарделась. Гарри рассеянно посмотрел на нее, отмечая знакомый огонек в глазах.

— Я собираюсь всерьез заняться защитой домовых эльфов, — заявила она.

Симус и Дин дружно прыснули.

— Г.А.В.Н.Э. в массы? Круто! — радостно осклабился Дин. Рон весь раскраснелся, сдерживая порыв заржать, но Гарри оценил его любовь к Гермионе — на веснушчатом лице не дрогнул ни единый мускул.

— Может быть, мы могли бы придумать менее… _необычное_ название, — мужественно предложил он.

— И идея не так уж плоха, — быстро согласился Гарри, видя, что огонек в гермиониных глазах разгорелся ярче, грозя превратиться в пожар. — Потому что, вообще-то, домовые эльфы… Они…

 _Проклятье_. Он прикусил язык, запоздало сообразив, _что именно_ собирался сказать. Дин знал историю Добби и наверняка рассказал её Симусу, но Гарри не хотел быть тем, кто заставит их вспомнить о ней. Поэтому он выбрал лучшую тактику, которая пришла ему на ум за секунду — отступление. И с торопливым « _я-щас_ » он пробрался между Симусом и столом и выскочил из купе.

Задним числом он уже готовился об этом пожалеть, но оказалось, что как только поезд набрал полный ход, практически все забыли о каком-то там Гарри Поттере. По крайней мере, было не так сложно проскочить мимо уже занятых поеданием сладостей, игрой в плюй-камни или обычной болтовней учеников. Какой-то первокурсник в середине вагона ткнул в Гарри пальцем, но его проще было проигнорировать, чем целую толпу прилипших к стеклу. И всё-таки Гарри старался больше смотреть в окна, а не на людей, пока не достиг тамбура; но у самой двери нечто внезапно привлекло его внимание. Пустое купе в забитом поезде! Почувствовав воодушевление при мысли о желанном покое, Гарри повернулся и осознал, что купе вовсе не пустое.

Внутри у самого окна сидел, прижавшись к стенке, Малфой, и его остекленевший взгляд провожал холмы и деревья. Гарри не знал, что поразило его больше: то, что Малфой едет совсем один, или то, как он похудел и осунулся. Его лицо отливало болезненной синевой на фоне глухой, под горло, черной мантии, а веки распухли, будто он то ли не спал несколько суток, то ли просто много плакал.

Словно почувствовав чужое присутствие, Малфой вдруг резко повернул голову, и их взгляды встретились. Гарри видел, как знакомо презрительно искривились губы его школьного врага, но тот не сказал ни слова, лишь продолжил смотреть блеклыми серыми глазами. Малфой выглядел жалким, и Гарри задался вопросом, какого чёрта он вообще решил вернуться в Хогвартс, где все запомнили его как предателя и труса.

С трудом отвернувшись, Гарри заставил себя пройти дальше. Он мог бы зайти в купе, мог бы затеять перепалку — как в старые-добрые времена — но не хотел.

Поэтому он прикрыл за собой дверь тамбура, с облегчением прислонился к холодному стеклу двери пылающим лицом и прислушался к мерному стуку колёс. Время в одиночестве было слишком большой ценностью, чтобы Гарри мог просто так им разбрасываться.


	3. II. Реверсия

Подспудно Гарри боялся возвращения в Большой зал, но, оказавшись внутри, не испытал ровным счетом _ничего_. Все выглядело как обычно: волшебные свечи плавали под зачарованным потолком, на котором, будто на бархатном небе, переливались яркие звёзды, ученики в черных мантиях рассаживались за своими столами, здоровались и неловко улыбались друг другу. Некоторые из них казались бледноватыми; многие, заметив Гарри, настойчиво провожали его взглядом до тех пор, пока он не сел.

За преподавательским столом обнаружилось лишь одно новое лицо: Рон ткнул Гарри локтем в бок и показал на занявшую место рядом с пустующим креслом Хагрида суровую волшебницу с короткой стрижкой, зашептав на ухо что-то про Защиту от Тёмных искусств. Но Гарри уже и сам догадался. На мгновение стало любопытно, можно ли считать проклятие этой должности снятым, раз мёртв тот, кто его наложил, но он решил не думать о Волдеморте хотя бы сейчас.

Когда все, наконец, расселись, Хагрид завел в зал через главную дверь гурьбу крошечных первокурсников. У них были бледные, перепуганные лица, и профессор Макгонагалл, теперь занимавшая кресло директора, поднялась и улыбнулась. Такой улыбки на её губах Гарри прежде не видел — наполненной добродушием и искренней надеждой.

— Сейчас каждый из вас наденет Распределяющую шляпу, и она решит, на какой факультет вас определить, — сказала Макгонагалл. — Профессор Слизнорт, будьте добры.

Гарри рассеянно потер лоб, глядя, как полноватый зельевар деловито установил перед преподавательским столом табуретку и водрузил на неё волшебную шляпу. Хагрид, отошедший в сторонку, поймал взгляд Гарри и ободряюще улыбнулся из-под кустистой бороды, Гарри невольно улыбнулся в ответ и почувствовал, что ему стало немного теплее.

Первокурсников на Слизерине в этот раз почти не прибавилось. Больше всего новичков оказалось на Гриффиндоре, и за столом пришлось хорошенько потесниться, Пуффендуй и Когтевран тоже пополнили свои ряды. Двигаясь в очередной раз плотнее к Рону, Гарри вспомнил свой первый год в школе и тот миг, когда буквально умолял Шляпу не отправлять его на Слизерин. Неужели в этот раз почти _все_ сделали то же самое?

— Впору их упразднить, — насмешливо заметила Джинни вполголоса с другой стороны стола, но Гарри её услышал. Судя по всему, многие гриффиндорцы оказались с ней солидарны, кое-кто одобрительно кивнул. Гарри отвел глаза и ничего говорить не стал.

Когда распределение завершилось, профессор Макгонагалл снова поднялась с места, вежливо поаплодировав. Гарри посмотрел на её сухопарую высокую фигуру и с неожиданной тоской подумал, что здесь не хватает Дамблдора. Тот казался неотъемлемой частью школы, такой же, как движущиеся лестницы или привидения, а теперь Большой зал выглядел пустым, даже учитывая собравшихся учеников и учителей.

— Мы пережили трудные дни, — сказала Макгонагалл, поправляя очки, и студенты притихли, устремив на неё взгляды. — Но жизнь продолжается. Я счастлива снова видеть вас. Живыми. Здоровыми. Мы потеряли многих, но пока мы не забываем наших друзей и родных — они всегда остаются с нами. Ради тех, кто ушел, и тех, кто решил не продолжать учёбу, мы все должны постараться вернуться к нормальной жизни.

Гарри быстро взглянул на Гермиону, медленно кивающую с самым серьезным видом, потом на Рона рядом, и перевел взгляд на стол слизеринцев.

Малфой легко нашелся среди других студентов, но без маячащих по обе стороны огромных фигур Крэбба и Гойла он будто уменьшился, и отстранённое выражение, которое Гарри заметил ещё в поезде, не сходило с его лица. Он ни с кем не говорил и, казалось, не слушал даже директора, полностью погрузившись в себя.

Гарри успел отвести глаза раньше, чем Малфой заметил его — почему-то демонстрировать неуместное любопытство не хотелось. Стало не понятно, как себя с ним вести в этом году. Они всегда были соперниками, но Гарри теперь даже не мог толком вспомнить, почему школьная вражда когда-то имела для него значение.

За столом Пуффендуя маячили несколько любопытных лиц, и Гарри неожиданно осознал, что пока он таращился на Малфоя, те студенты, что заскучали во время речи директора, принялись рассматривать его самого.

Вот же _чёрт_.

— Гарри? Все нормально?

Гарри мгновенно кивнул Джинни, шепотом окликнувшей его, и натянул на лицо улыбку. Ему было не привыкать находиться в центре внимания, про него сплетничали, его дразнили, о нём писали небылицы. Но вот воспринять себя героем, спасителем волшебного мира он так и не мог.

— Всё хорошо, — неловко оправдался он одними губами. — Просто в дороге устал.

***

Путь до общей гостиной навевал приятную ностальгию. Пара пятикурсников уже дежурила у портрета Полной Дамы, явно на что-то рассчитывая, но на выручку неожиданно пришел Невилл с неизменной жабой в руках, деликатно попросивший оставить их с Гарри вдвоем для «важного разговора». Увидев его добродушное, круглое лицо, заметно повзрослевшее за лето, Гарри неожиданно расплылся в улыбке.

— Важный разговор, значит? — вполголоса уточнил он, шагая рядом с Невиллом к лестнице в спальню. Тот весело поморщился.

— Ну, вообще-то бабушка и правда просила передать тебе благодарность, да ты и сам знаешь, но я подумал, что их уже достаточно. Не хочу надоедать, — сказал он, и Гарри, не найдя, что ответить, просто качнул головой. Невилл поудобнее перехватил заметно раздобревшего Тревора и продолжил: — Я просто подумал, что тебе надо отдохнуть. Выглядишь уставшим. В «Пророке» только про тебя и писали все лето. Ты же жил у Рона? — Гарри кивнул, поворачивая на очередном лестничном пролёте, и Невилл улыбнулся. — Хорошо, что ты был не один. Знаешь, если вдруг захочешь поговорить, или…

— Да, — ответил Гарри. — Спасибо, — и тут же поспешил перевести тему: — Так значит, ты и Ханна Аббот?

Неожиданно порозовев, Невилл мужественно кивнул.

— Я предложил ей встречаться в июле, мы много виделись летом, ну и… Понимаешь, сначала я даже не знал, как с ней заговорить, это было так глупо. На самом деле, я хотел спросить у тебя, может, ты знаешь…

Сбивчивый рассказ прервал приближающийся топот снизу, и у самых дверей общей спальни Невилла и Гарри догнал запыхавшийся румяный Рон.

— Я просто с Гермионой прощался, — буркнул он в ответ на вопросительные взгляды. — Чего вы так смотрите?

Качнув головой, Невилл первым зашел в знакомую до мелочей круглую красно золотую комнату. Гарри почему-то показалось, что он был не рад появлению Рона — кажется, Невилл действительно хотел спросить что-то важное.

Но кровать под красным балдахином так и манила поскорее лечь и забыть обо всех мыслях. Гарри торопливо разулся, снял мантию, джинсы, рубашку, натянул старую безразмерную футболку Дадли и поскорее забрался под тяжелое мягкое одеяло. Прохладные простыни приятно холодили кожу.

_«Хорошо, что ты был не один»._

_Сложно сказать_ , подумал Гарри, желая Рону и Невиллу спокойной ночи и задергивая полог, _возможно, в одиночестве в доме на Гриммо было бы немного легче_.

***

Расписания утром впопыхах раздавал Рон, который явно совершенно забыл об обязанностях старосты накануне. Стоя перед зеркалом с зубной щеткой во рту, Гарри изучал висящий перед ним в воздухе пергамент. Первой же лекцией в семестре стояла сдвоенная трансфигурация — оказывается, профессор Макгонагалл не отказалась от преподавания. Занятий с Хагридом в этом году не было — Гарри не выбрал уход за магическими существами для ЖАБА, — но воспоминание о черствых кексах, которые великан то и дело присылал ему в Нору с нацарапанными ужасным почерком ободряющими записками, заставило слегка улыбнуться. Кексы не могла спасти даже миссис Уизли, да Гарри и не собирался их есть, и все же получать эти посылки было приятнее, чем бесконечные свёртки от благодарных волшебников и волшебниц.

— У меня в этом году половина занятий со Слизерином, — с отвращением заметил стоящий рядом Симус, который волшебной палочкой уничтожал пробивающуюся на подбородке щетину.

— Ничего нового, — невнятно заметил Гарри и посчитал взглядом крохотные «С» рядом с лекциями. Вышло больше половины.

— Ну, как сказать — «со Слизерином», — запыхавшийся Рон ввалился в ванную, растирая глаза ладонью, и отпихнул Гарри от раковины, чтобы сунуть голову под воду. — Наконец-то можно умыться, а! Я думал, Гермиона прибьёт меня из-за этих расписаний…

— В смысле «как сказать»? — перебил Симус и отвел волшебную палочку от лица. Гарри заметил у него на щеке не сбритый участок щетины. — Тут же написано.

Рон принялся жадно хлебать воду из-под крана, а потом взял зубную щетку из стаканчика, откровенно наслаждаясь затянувшейся паузой. Ему, похоже, нравилось знать то, чего не знает Симус.

— С седьмого курса у них только Малфой, — наконец смилостивился Рон, когда раздраженный ожиданием однокурсник, попытался зарядить в него тюбиком зубной пасты. — Эрни сказал, половина из них бежали, а оставшиеся предпочли перевестись в Дурмстранг или ещё куда подальше.

— А Малфой почему не сбежал? — Симус нахмурился. — Он-то должен был рвануть впереди всех.

— Может, потому что его оправдали? — предположил Гарри, вспомнив слова Гермионы. Симус пожал плечами.

— Всё равно это он зря. Ему тут никто не рад, наверняка даже сами слизеринцы.

Гарри промолчал и сунул ладони под воду, чтобы сполоснуть рот. Стоило догадаться обо всём, ещё увидев Малфоя в одиночестве в поезде. Разве приятели оставили бы его одного после всего случившегося? Будь слизеринцы-семикурсники здесь, им было бы безопаснее держаться вместе.

***

Спустившись к завтраку вместе с Роном и Гермионой, Гарри с отвращением осознал, что ему всё же придётся привыкать к новому статусу. Несколько раз его пытались перехватить по дороге, бесчисленные полчища студентов (среди которых он узнал нескольких, что смеялись над ним ещё на четвертом курсе и определенно носили значки «Поттер-смердяк») порывались поздороваться и узнать, как дела. Кое-кто, правда, напротив — прятал глаза; Гермиона шепотом заметила, что это, в основном, те, чьи братья и сёстры погибли, давая Гарри время разыскать крестраж.

Может, это должно было ранить сильнее, но её слова воскресили в груди Гарри только несколько мгновений сухой горечи. Гарри не считал, что заслужил столько благодарностей. Уж точно не больше, чем те, кто остался лежать на каменном полу школы навсегда.

Дорога к кабинету Макгонагалл принесла ещё несколько тоскливых воспоминаний: пришлось идти в обход привычного пути, некоторые коридоры Хогвартса и несколько пролетов движущихся лестниц до сих пор оставались закрыты. Гарри не нужно было спрашивать, почему: именно они пострадали больше всего, и даже магия не могла мгновенно вернуть древним стенам их первоначальный вид. Здоровенными кляксами на них так и остались подпалины чар, промахнувшихся мимо цели.

В классе трансфигурации все расселись по привычным местам; Гарри плюхнулся рядом с Роном и зарылся в сумку в поисках учебников, когда услышал за спиной смешки. Их причину оказалось нетрудно найти: через проход от него сидел Малфой в гордом одиночестве, неестественно прямой и с бескровными сухими губами. Гарри в очередной раз поразился тому, как паршиво он выглядел. И как _чужеродно_ — среди чёрно-алых мантий в своей черно-зелёной.

— Я рада снова видеть вас всех, — поздоровалась профессор Макгонагалл, закрыв за собой дверь, и смешки и гвалт мгновенно утихли, но не прекратились совсем. — Я надеюсь, что каждый из вас не забыл за лето, как именно нужно вести себя в классе. Попрошу проявлять терпимость и расположение друг к другу — хотя прошедший год был довольно тяжёлым, а для некоторых из вас то, что мы будем проходить, уже не совсем ново.

— Терпимость и расположение, как же, — пробурчал кто-то сзади, кажется, Дин. Гарри увидел, как стиснутые губы Малфоя побледнели ещё больше.

Макгонагалл взмахнула палочкой, и на доске сами собой расцвели меловые надписи; Гарри торопливо развернул пергамент, чтобы переписать тему урока. Каждый его год начинался с обещания самому себе прилежно вести конспекты, и в конце каждого его пергаменты превращались в одну большую неразбериху.

— Как думаешь, зачем он вернулся? — шёпотом спросил Рон, толкнув Гарри локтем, и тот ненароком пририсовал лишний хвост букве «д».

— Не знаю, — попытался ответить он одними губами, но строгая преподавательница трансфигурации всё равно услышала.

— Мистер Поттер, мистер Уизли, попрошу вас оставить разговоры на время урока и сосредоточиться на, несомненно, новой для вас информации. Итак, перед тем, как приступить к трансфигурации человека, вам нужно понять…

Рон скорчил красноречивую рожу, но больше не решился испытывать терпение Макгонагалл (и Гермионы) и уткнулся в свой конспект. Большая часть занятия прошла под голос Макгонагалл и скрип перьев; несколько раз Гарри ловил себя на том, что, перестав писать, залипал в окно, за которым ещё по-летнему ярко сияло солнце. Сосредоточиться было сложно — как будто мозг вообще забыл, что значит сидеть на уроке и впитывать знания.

— Трансфигурация человека, — в очередной раз ворвался в уши голос Макгонагалл, — одно из самых сложных направлений магического искусства, вершиной которого является анимагия. Вы можете обратить животным любого, если достигните определенного уровня мастерства, но обратиться по собственному желанию труднее всего, потому что организм…

— У нас определенно есть на ком практиковаться, — хихикнул с задней парты Симус. До Гарри дошло, только когда он обернулся и заметил напрягшегося Малфоя. Разумеется, никто не забыл, как на четвертом курсе его превратили в хорька. Гарри почувствовал вкус желчи во рту — это воспоминание легко потянуло за собой целый ряд других, где лже-Грюм превратился в Барти Крауча, и где могильная земля пахла сыростью и мокрой травой, а Волдеморт поднялся из глубокого котла, полный торжества и дикой злой радости.

— Вы _все_ будете практиковаться друг на друге, мистер Финниган, — оборвала Симуса Макгонагалл. — И вам лучше не отвлекаться, если вы не хотите оставить мистера Томаса навсегда зайцем или белкой.

— Или хорьком, — не унимался Симус.

— Перестань! — обернулась Гермиона. — Это грубо!

Симус совершенно не считал, что это грубо — он широко усмехнулся и подмигнул Гермионе, но все-таки притих. Гарри вдруг почувствовал в пальцах острую резь, а затем услышал щелчок — и обнаружил, что перо треснуло напополам, а осколки глубоко впились в кожу. Гермиона ахнула, ярко-красная кровь закапала на пергамент, и Гарри заторможено уставился на то, как впитываются в желтоватую поверхность алые кляксы.

— Извините, — тупо пробормотал он, когда Макгонагалл тревожно окликнула его, и торопливо вытер руку о мантию, отмахнувшись от Гермионы, которая достала палочку, чтобы помочь.

 _Кровь_. Если бы не его кровь, все было бы куда проще. Волдеморту так нужна была его кровь. Гарри сильнее сжал кулак, и красные капли выступили меж краев пореза с новой силой.

Гермиона упрямо зашептала что-то, и ранка стянулась сама собой. Гарри с раздражением снова вытер руку о мантию, но ничего не сказал.

Урок, после некоторой заминки, пошел своим чередом.

***

За завтраком в пятницу Гарри сел рядом с Джинни и даже нашел в себе силы завести с ней разговор. Обычно это она была той, кто тормошила его: каждое утро она садилась рядом и рассказывала обо всем подряд, никогда не вспоминая о том, что у неё уже _был_ шестой курс и как именно он прошел. Кроме того, она помогала отбиваться от почты: писем хоть и стало меньше, но одна-две совы неизменно прилетали каждое утро. Иногда приходилось отбирать у однокурсников сладкие посылки — так Дин однажды чуть не съел присланные Гарри какой-то ушлой ведьмой пирожные, от которых за милю разило приворотным зельем.

— Кто теперь капитан команды? — спросил Гарри, накладывая себе в тарелку овсянку. Лицо Джинни просветлело.

— Ну, мы уже так давно не играли, — с энтузиазмом сказала она. — И, я думаю, никто не станет возражать, если капитаном снова будешь ты. Если, конечно, захочешь.

Гарри не был уверен, что хочет. Раньше он всегда с нетерпением ждал квиддича, а теперь даже не знал, сможет ли играть снова.

— А другие команды? — спросил он, чтобы не отвечать на вопрос, стоящий в карих глазах Джинни. Та хмыкнула.

— Я знаю, что Когтевран тренируется уже в понедельник. Пуффендуй пока собирает кандидатов на место ловца. У слизеринцев почти полностью сменится состав, и они снова будут проводить отборочные.

 _Слизеринцы_. Гарри снова невольно посмотрел в сторону Малфоя. Он старался никогда не пялиться, и все же каждое утро неизменно находил взглядом. К чести Малфоя, тот держался горделиво и прямо: Гарри ни разу не видел, чтобы он говорил с кем-нибудь, но слизеринцы его не трогали. Что, впрочем, нельзя было сказать об учениках с других факультетов. Вспоминая пир по случаю первого сентября, Гарри прекрасно понимал, что, несмотря на примирительные речи преподавателей, очень многие студенты разделяли агрессивный настрой. Малфоя умудрялись задирать даже добродушные, согласно стереотипу, пуффендуйцы — каждый раз, проходя мимо, они отпускали в его адрес очень едкие и болезненные замечания. И, несмотря на похвальную стойкость, с которой Малфой встречал оскорбительные шепотки, он чах буквально на глазах, как тепличное растение, оказавшееся в дикой природе.

И при мыслях об этом Гарри становилось его невыносимо жалко.

— Гарри?

— А?

Джинни понимающе усмехнулась:

— Он больше не будет играть.

— Ты о ком? — спросил Гарри, хотя прекрасно понял, что Джинни просто проследила его взгляд. Забавно, но, глядя на Малфоя, он думал совсем не о квиддиче, а о том, как странно, что даже среди ребят со змеиного факультета всегда популярный и обласканный Малфой неожиданно стал чужаком. — Почему не будет?

— Потому что они его не возьмут, — Джинни склонилась ближе к Гарри. — Им ни к чему Пожиратель Смерти в команде. За них и так-то никто не болеет. Да и _поделом_.

Её голос прозвучал откровенно враждебно, и Гарри вопросительно нахмурился. Летом она, казалось, бредила квиддичем, как когда-то бредил Оливер Вуд, но сейчас в её словах звучал отнюдь не спортивный азарт.

И в этот самый момент, снова взглянув на Малфоя, Гарри напоролся на ответный взгляд. Малфой ни разу не смотрел на Гарри с начала года — по крайней мере, удавалось отвести глаза прежде, чем его могли заметить, но сейчас оказалось слишком поздно сбегать. Ноздри Малфоя затрепетали, он презрительно поднял левую бровь и на какой-то миг стал _прежним_. Показалось даже, будто сейчас он повернется к Крэббу или Гойлу и несомненно скажет о Гарри какую-нибудь гадость… Но Крэбба и Гойла не было рядом, а Малфой просто продолжал упрямо смотреть, словно играл с Гарри в «кто кого переглядит».

И Гарри сдался и отвёл глаза первым, сделав вид, что безумно увлечен своим завтраком.

***

Защиту от Темных искусств в этом году вела та самая женщина, которую на приветственном пиру заметил Рон: коротко стриженая, высокая и широкоплечая, она показалась Гарри знакомой, но он понятия не имел, где её видел. Жестким, грубым голосом она поздоровалась с учениками, назвала своё имя, и Гарри почему-то сразу понял: с ней лучше не шутить.

— Совсем недавно каждый из нас на собственной шкуре познал, что такое тёмные силы и как опасно не уметь им противостоять, — было первое, что она сказала, когда за ней захлопнулась дверь. — К счастью, в этот раз угрозы удалось избежать.

Гарри уже ожидал, что сейчас вновь заговорят про него, но профессор Баркер — так она представилась, — на него даже не взглянула.

— Я изучала программу предыдущих преподавателей школы. К моему большому сожалению, по большей части пробелы в ваших знаниях колоссальны. Практика и только практика — вот ключ к успеху при сдаче экзаменов. Я рада, что, вне зависимости от выбранной профессии, большинство из студентов указали защиту от тёмных искусств для дальнейшего изучения, и сейчас хочу понять, чего могу ждать от каждого из вас. Уберите перья, они вам сегодня не понадобятся. — Гермиона разочарованно вздохнула в ответ на это. — Я хочу, чтобы каждый в этом классе подготовил и продемонстрировал самое сложное из известных ему заклинаний.

Раздвинув мебель к стенам взмахом палочки, профессор Баркер приказала студентам выстроиться в очередь. Повскакивавшие со своих мест гриффиндорцы и Малфой теперь топтались посреди одной большой аудитории, и некоторые из них явно волновались больше, чем стоило. Профессор нетерпеливым жестом поманила их к себе.

— Ну? Кто готов?

Невилл, вопреки обыкновению, вызвался первым. Внезапно он продемонстрировал отличное владение заклинанием « _Протего_ », а следом за ним тут же вышел Дин и вызвал целый рой пчел, который профессор Баркер, не шевельнув бровью, тут же заключила в прозрачный пузырь, медленно поднявшийся под потолок. Все это время Гарри пытался вспомнить, что именно он может показать, но в голове его царила ватная пустота, постепенно перерастающая в тревогу. Рон, стоявший за ним, пихнул его локтем в плечо и ухмыльнулся:

— Патронус, да?

Этот невинный вопрос, заданный заговорщицким тоном, прозвучал почти спасительно. _Нелепо_ , что эта мысль не пришла Гарри в голову сразу, ведь раньше Патронус оказался бы первым, что он вспомнил. Но проще всего было сделать вид, что Рон угадал, поэтому, когда настала его очередь, Гарри кивнул другу и сделал шаг вперед, ближе к преподавательнице.

— _Экспекто Патронум!_

Серебристый олень спрыгнул с кончика его волшебной палочки и любопытно склонил увенчанную рогами голову. Молочная дымка, из которой он состоял, рябила; олень грациозно вскочил на одну из парт, а затем растаял так же быстро, как и появился, отчего внутри у Гарри что-то оборвалось.

Он _не должен был_ исчезнуть так скоро.

Впрочем, никто, кроме самого Гарри, не заметил подвоха: Гермиона заулыбалась, Симус засвистел, вложив в рот два пальца, а холодный взгляд преподавательницы никак не изменился.

— Следующий! — всё, что она сказала, и Гарри отошел в сторону, с ухающим в груди сердцем наблюдая, как выполняют задание его однокурсники.

Когда, наконец, выступил Симус — он попытался использовать дезиллюминационные чары, но исчез лишь наполовину и стал похож на полупрозрачную яичницу, — в опустевший центр класса вышел Малфой. Гермиона, прислонившаяся к парте рядом с Гарри, тревожно прикусила губу.

— Прошу, — произнесла профессор, жестом предложив Малфою продолжать. Но вместо того, чтобы достать палочку, тот сказал:

— Боюсь, я _не имею права_ продемонстрировать самые сложные из известных мне заклинаний.

Симус громко хмыкнул, но Гарри заметил, как Гермиона нахмурилась. Профессор Баркер несколько мгновений сверлила Малфоя взглядом.

— Позвольте узнать, по какой причине?

Гарри заметил, как Лаванда и Парвати переглянулись между собой.

— Как, по-вашему, что именно я должен показать? — медленно поинтересовался Малфой. — Империус? Адское пламя? Трансмогрифианскую пытку? Или, может быть, Смертельное…

— Достаточно, — перебила профессор Баркер, и Гарри увидел, как блеснули её глаза, но не понял, что это была за эмоция. — В классе данные чары более чем неуместны, мистер Малфой, я полагаю? — и она будто бы мгновенно утратила к нему интерес. Малфой только фыркнул. — Демонстрация окончена, все подойдите ближе. Я увидела достаточно интересных заклинаний, но теперь мы с вами пойдем по порядку…

— Гермиона, да что не так? — воскликнул Рон, когда они втроем покинули класс, вдосталь намахавшись палочками. Отрабатывали _Инкарцеро —_ и хотя большинство студентов прекрасно знали эти чары, у Гарри сложилось впечатление, что профессор Баркер никем из них не довольна.

— Да как ты не понимаешь! — Гермиона раздраженно тряхнула волосами. — Ты вообще слышал, что сказал Малфой?

— Публично расписался в том, что он темный маг?

Гарри, на ходу рассматривающий каменную стену в подпалинах, сухо поправил:

— Он сказал, что не имеет права продемонстрировать самые сложные чары, которые знает.

— И перечислил их! Он как будто… нарывается, понимаете?

Рон презрительно фыркнул.

— Ну и что? Его и так все ненавидят. Может, он надеялся, что мы его испугаемся или вроде того. Но лично я бы с удовольствием вмазал хорьку пару раз для профилактики, чтобы больше не раскрывал свой грязный рот.

— Может, — безразлично предположил Гарри, — он хочет, чтобы его исключили?

Рон пожал плечами. Стайка первокурсников с Пуффендуя обогнала их у анфилады, и Гарри поймал несколько любопытных взглядов.

— Ну и что?

— «Ну и что»? Рон, ты что, ничего не видишь? Вражда между факультетами стала только хуже! Дамблдор всегда говорил, что мы должны объединиться перед лицом опасности, но эта опасность только рассорила нас ещё больше!

— Напомнить тебе, почему?

Гарри замедлил шаги, постаравшись отстать от своих спорящих друзей, и ему это легко удалось. Он пошёл вдоль колонн, рассматривая внутренний двор Хогвартса, и в голове у него неприятно звенело. Он не хотел думать о том, что сказал Малфой, или о взаимоотношениях факультетов. Да и вообще ничего не хотел — усталость то и дело наваливалась на него таким тяжелым грузом, что хотелось только сесть и пялиться в никуда.

Какая-то когтевранка помахала ему со скамейки, её каштановые волосы золотились в свете солнца. Гарри попытался натянуть на лицо улыбку, но не смог — и просто отвернулся.

***

Сложнее всего оказалось отмазаться от Слизнорта.

Если другие преподаватели старались относиться к Гарри, как к любому другому студенту, профессор зельеварения расцветал, стоило ему появиться в поле его зрения. Все остальные для него буквально исчезали, и он каждый урок суетился вокруг Гарри, не давая сосредоточиться на задании. Впрочем, и до результата ему дела тоже не было — Гарри мог варить откровенную дрянь и получать за неё баллы для своего факультета. Гермиону, которая не ходила на зелья, но все время спрашивала, что в этот раз проходили, это невероятно раздражало, а вот Рон наслаждался лучами славы, которые ему перепадали — Слизнорт не спешил критиковать «лучшего друга и соратника Гарри Поттера» за дурно сваренный эликсир.

— Так вот как чувствовали себя слизеринцы все пять лет! — с мстительным удовольствием заявил Рон на третьем занятии, небрежно плюхая жабью печёнку в зелье против ожогов. — Начинаю жалеть, что Слизнорт не преподавал всё это время вместо Снейпа.

Гарри вздрогнул при упоминании этого имени, но ничего не ответил. Воспоминание о Снейпе, как и любое другое воспоминание о тех временах, вызывало у него зудящую, мерзкую дрожь по позвоночнику.

Рон бросил в зелье горсть саламандровых чешуек, и оно зашипело, угрожающе пузырясь.

— Мистер Уизли! — Слизнорт, конечно, оказался тут как тут, и Гарри невольно отодвинулся, давая ему заглянуть в котёл Рона. — Не так много чешуи, пожалуйста. Гарри, мальчик мой, я никогда прежде не встречал такого насыщенно фиолетового цвета у этого зелья! Кстати, не видел тебя на первом собрании Клуба в этом году, надеюсь, сегодня вечером я могу рассчитывать на твоё присутствие?

Гарри сглотнул. Меньше всего ему хотелось возвращаться в «Клуб Слизней» и делать вид, что ему интересны все эти разговоры. К тому же, Джинни сказала, что на первой встрече каким-то таинственным образом оказалась пара журналистов.

— Я не думаю… У меня много домашней работы по трансфигурации… — промямлил Гарри, но Слизнорт лишь добродушно отмахнулся.

— Не стоит волноваться об этом, Гарри. Я поговорю с профессором Макгонагалл. Сегодня в восемь в моём кабинете, никакие отговорки не принимаются.

И он пошел по классу дальше, не давая Гарри даже шанса возразить. Тот раздраженно выдохнул и бросил в свое зелье ложку порошка из костей кита.

— Да брось, дружище, ну сходишь один раз, что такого? — попытался ободрить его Рон. — А потом, глядишь, он от тебя и отвяжется…

 _Не отвяжется_ , подумал Гарри вечером, поднимаясь по лестнице на седьмой этаж. В это время тут никого не было, хотя в замке ещё кипела жизнь: большинство студентов уже разбрелись по гостиным или досиживали свое время в библиотеке. Надо было вообще проигнорировать Слизнорта, ну обиделся бы — какая, нахрен, разница?

Поднявшись по винтовой лестнице, Гарри остановился на нужной ему площадке. Где-то вдали слышались голоса и звуки странной музыки: вечеринка давно уже началась. Гарри опустил взгляд на свои старые футболку и джинсы, которые не озаботился сменить на что-то приличное, а потом, как сомнамбула, двинулся выше.

Коридор на восьмом этаже дольше других оставался закрытым. В то время, как те или иные части Хогвартса, наконец, открывались — пусть не полностью восстановленные, но всё же безопасные — проход напротив Выручай-комнаты оставался перегорожен. Не раз и не два Гарри порывался сходить туда — он сам не знал, зачем именно, просто тянуло. Но говорить об этом друзьям не хотелось, а, как правило, один он не оставался. Рядом всегда был кто-нибудь: Рон и Гермиона, или Джинни, или кто-то из однокурсников — или просто любопытствующие, которых, несмотря на то, что время шло, не становилось меньше.

С приближением к тому самому коридору шаг против воли становился все медленнее и тише. Кто-то — наверное, Флитвик, — на повороте натянул мерцающие волшебные ленты. Гарри понятия не имел, подают ли они какой-нибудь сигнал о вторжении или сделаны просто в качестве предупреждения, но всё же решил рискнуть и просто пробрался под ними, согнувшись в три погибели и чудом не зацепив ни одну.

Коридор перед Выручай-Комнатой был весь чёрный. Пламя облизнуло стены и пол, оставив следы, которые Филч безуспешно пытался отмыть — тут и там виднелись характерные разводы от его швабры. Впрочем, Гарри бы рассматривал их дольше, но в коридоре он оказался не один.

— Ты решил перейти от наблюдения к преследованию?

Гарри вздрогнул, когда высокая фигура отделилась от закопчённой стены, складывая на груди руки. Драко Малфой смотрел на него с раздражением, и его верхняя губа нервно подёргивалась, но внимание Гарри куда больше привлекли тёмные, почти чёрные круги под его глазами.

— Что ты тут делаешь?

— Я могу спросить тебя о том же, — выплюнул Малфой. — Этот коридор закрыт. Но ведь святому Поттеру закон не писан?

— Так же, как и тебе, — Гарри остановился посреди коридора, не зная, как ему следует поступить. Он чувствовал себя примерно так же, когда застал Малфоя на шестом курсе плачущим в туалете, и тогда это обернулось трагедией для них обоих. — Почему ты не в гостиной?

— Не твое дело.

Малфой продолжал сверлить Гарри глазами, и тот подумал, что его ненависть сдерживает лишь тот факт, что запусти он в Гарри каким-нибудь даже самым безобидным проклятием — и его разорвут на части быстрее, чем он успеет сказать «Поттер сам виноват».

Видимо, устав от неловкого, тяжёлого молчания, Малфой вздёрнул одну бровь:

— Так ты нашёл меня. Что тебе нужно?

Гарри замялся — очевидно, Малфой решил, что он и правда его выслеживал, и мотание головой вышло совсем неубедительным. Малфой сделал несколько шагов вперед, его плечи и локти выглядели чудовищно острыми.

— Ты постоянно на меня пялишься, думаешь, я не вижу, Поттер? Ты что, жалеешь меня? В душу хочешь залезть? Или что? Тебе недостаточно твоих гриффиндорских придурков-друзей? Некого стало спасать?

Под конец его голос истерически сорвался, и Гарри вдруг понял, _насколько_ на самом деле Малфой взвинчен.

— Слушай, тебе кажется, что я преследую тебя, но это не так, — Гарри развел руками, показывая, что безоружен. — Я просто пришёл сюда, потому что…

— Потому что — что?

— Я хотел побыть один, — попытался объясниться Гарри. Крылья носа Малфоя задергались.

— Тебе не повезло. Тут уже занято. Убирайся вон, Поттер, _убирайся! Вон!_

Гарри попятился, чувствуя одновременно неловкость и раздражение. Чёрт возьми, он ведь не знал!

— Уймись, Малфой, я уже ухожу! — достигнув спасительного угла, Гарри едва не зацепился за волшебную ленту, но чудом ухитрился проскользнуть под ней снова. Только добежав до лестницы, с нижнего пролета которой всё так же слышались голоса и музыка, Гарри вдруг остановился, пораженный неприятной мыслью: что вообще Малфой там делал? Оплакивал Крэбба?

И _как часто_ он там бывал?


	4. III. Вокзал

В какой-то момент Гарри начало казаться, что все вокруг стали слишком быстрыми. Он опаздывал везде: безуспешно подгоняемый Гермионой, приходил на завтрак, когда зал был уже полон, последним забегал в класс, никак не мог собраться и назначить тренировку, а теперь и на саму тренировку явился минут на пять позже. Команда, которая уже собралась в раздевалке, как один обернулась к нему, и Джинни облегчённо вздохнула.

— А вот и наш капитан, — заявила она, лучась улыбкой, и Гарри почувствовал, как что-то вяло шевельнулось у него в животе. Это было не то щекотное ощущение, что он испытывал раньше, когда Джинни на него смотрела; оно походило на дальнее, слабое эхо, имеющее больше общего с урчанием в животе, чем с любовным волнением.

— Надо было пойти на поле, — сказал Гарри, прячась за дверцей своего шкафчика и торопливо вытаскивая мятую квиддичную форму.

— Там слизеринцы. Вообще стоило бы позвать мадам Трюк, они должны были свалить ещё минут десять назад. Но мы ждали тебя, — ответил Рон.

Гарри медлил с ответом, делая вид, что пытается разобраться в мантии, и раздраженно ругнулся, когда на самом деле застрял в рукаве.

— Вообще-то, пока они там, у меня есть одно объявление для команды, — заявил он неожиданно даже для самого себя, наконец-то просунув голову в воротник. Все притихли, явно ожидая, что Гарри сообщит что-нибудь об отборочных испытаниях. Окинув взглядом остатки действующей команды, а также несколько четырёх— и пятикурсников, пришедших побороться за освободившиеся места загонщика и охотника, Гарри почувствовал неприятное сосущее чувство под ложечкой. — Я хотел сказать… в общем… Думаю, я должен представить вам капитана команды Гриффиндора в этом году.

Демельза приподняла густые пшеничные брови, а Джинни усмехнулась.

— Немногие слышали о парне по имени Гарри из команды Гриффиндора по квиддичу… Кажется, он ловец, или, может, загонщик…

Игроки захихикали.

— Нет, я хочу сказать, — перебил Гарри, — что _снимаю_ с себя полномочия капитана.

Повисла тишина. Гарри обвел глазами всех собравшихся, большинство из которых выглядели так, будто только что услышали полную чушь или ждали, что Гарри натянет на голову шутовской колпак и воскликнет « _вы что, поверили?_ ».

— Но кто тогда будет капитаном, если не ты? — Рон задал вопрос, который, очевидно, готов был сорваться с губ каждого гриффиндорца, и Гарри постарался улыбнуться, надеясь, что улыбка не вышла виноватой или натянутой.

— Джинни, конечно.

Мгновенно стало ясно, что эта новость никакой радости Джинни не принесла. Она выглядела обескураженной и вдруг покраснела до самых корней волос. Гарри отстранённо подумал, что это должно быть очаровательно — её веснушки стали ярче, а сама она казалась почти беззащитной, — и, аккуратно отколов от мантии значок капитана, протянул ей.

Впрочем, Джинни справилась быстро — выпрямила спину, приняла значок, улыбнулась и посмотрела на Гарри нечитаемым взглядом.

— Вот так новости, правда? — сухо сказала она. — Ну, раз я теперь _капитан_ , то, команда — бегом на поле!

Замыкая шествие, Гарри сжал в руке древко школьной метлы, которую ему пришлось взять взамен утраченной «Молнии», и подумал, что Джинни сейчас будет отыгрываться на слизеринской команде. Впрочем, если это желание и существовало, ему не суждено оказалось сбыться — одетые в зелёное игроки гурьбой повалили в раздевалку, шумно переговариваясь, но, наткнувшись на гриффиндорцев, притихли. Высокая темноволосая девочка, чей смех только что звучал так громко, столкнулась взглядами с Джинни и горделиво выпрямилась.

— Ничего себе, _ты_ теперь капитан, — заявила она, смерив гриффиндорку оценивающим взглядом с ног до головы, а затем повернулась к Гарри, и выражение её лица стало заинтересованным. — Мы были уверены, что это ты. Я Астория, — она протянула Гарри руку — тонкую узкую ладонь — и тот помедлил, размышляя, должен ли её пожать. — Да-да, наши факультеты не ладят, но Макгонагалл всё верно сказала — может, наконец, пора уже зарыть топор войны?

— И ты отлично начала, — едко заметила Джинни. Она тоже смотрела на Гарри, будто _совершенно всё_ зависело от того, пожмёт он руку слизеринской выскочке или нет, и тот, почувствовав раздражение, крепко сжал маленькую ладонь Астории и встряхнул. Рон неприязненно хмыкнул, и Гарри показалось, что сегодня указатель на шкале его косяков перед факультетом перепрыгнул красное и застрял где-то наверху.

— Я тоже ловец, — сообщила Астория вежливо, полностью игнорируя Джинни, а потом кивнула в знак прощания и пошла дальше. Гарри неловко потёр ладони друг о друга и с вызовом передёрнул плечами — напряженное молчание гриффиндорцев, предназначенное ему лично, угнетало и бесило одновременно.

— Ладно, пойдём, — наконец опомнилась Джинни и первой с каменным лицом зашагала по коридору к площадке.

***

— О чём ты только думал! — кричал Рон, размахивая руками, как ветряная мельница, пока они с Гарри шли от квиддичного поля в гостиную Гриффиндора через Часовую башню. — Она точно задумала какое-то дерьмо! Что если она тебя прокляла? Ты бы ещё _Малфою_ руку пожал!

Вынужденный всё это выслушивать от самой раздевалки Гарри начинал медленно закипать. Он уже пять раз пожалел, что пожал Астории руку. Джинни всю тренировку смотрела на него так, словно он плюнул ей в тыквенный сок, а Рон, стоило остаться вдвоём, принялся отчитывать как первокурсника. Гарри начало казаться, что если ещё хоть раз кто-нибудь скажет ему «слизеринцы» и «зачем» в одном предложении, его разорвёт.

Гермиона появилась в главных дверях башни как раз в тот момент, когда терпение Гарри окончательно лопнуло. Гермиона выглядела взволнованной и прижимала к груди книгу, будто только что читала на ходу.

— Что случилось? — требовательно спросила она, остановившись прямо перед Гарри и Роном. На мгновение показалось, что она сейчас упрет руки в бока, как миссис Уизли, и эта ассоциация удержала Гарри от того, чтобы ляпнуть что-нибудь гадкое. — Я только что встретила Джинни, и она не выглядела очень счастливой.

— Гарри пожал руку ловцу Слизерина, — ответил Рон так, будто это все объясняло. Брови Гермионы поползли вверх, и Рон явно воспринял это по-своему: — Вот и я о чем! Мы все знаем, на что они способны!

Гермиона цокнула языком и бросила взгляд на хмурого Гарри, явно готового держать оборону, а потом вдруг заявила:

— _Правильный_ поступок. Ты молодец.

— Чего?! — одновременно воскликнули и Рон, и сам Гарри, но Гермиона только фыркнула.

— Рон, _не все_ слизеринцы поддерживали Волдеморта. Тебе не приходило в голову, что многие наши проблемы — от того, что мы виним людей в том, чего они не делали?

— Да нет у нас никаких проблем! — возмутился Рон и покраснел — как будто Гермиона задела его за живое. — Разве кто-нибудь из них сражался за школу, когда _все_ сражались? А Паркинсон предлагала выдать Гарри Волде…

— _Не произноси это имя!_ — неожиданно для самого себя закричал Гарри, и его друзья остолбенели. Он чувствовал, как горит лицо и почему-то запястья рук. — Он мертв! Он умер! Хватит произносить его долбанное имя!

Гермиона открыла было рот, но Гарри слишком резко двинулся вперед, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не оттолкнуть друзей. В голове запульсировала мерзкая боль, а сердце зашлось в груди, будто у напуганного зайца. Казалось, он слишком долго сдерживался и теперь закипел, расплёскивая вокруг себя беспричинную ярость. С громким топотом Гарри взлетел на самый верх Часовой башни по деревянным ступенькам и свернул в коридор. Бегущие навстречу весёлые третьекурсники прыснули в разные стороны, тыкая в него пальцами, но Гарри прошел мимо, то и дело срываясь на бег. Узкие коридоры петляли, как никогда на его памяти, и, наконец, обогнув статую толстого монаха и плечом толкнув деревянную дверь, ослепший от ярости Гарри едва не врезался в кого-то очень светловолосого. Глухо стукнули о землю книжки, зашуршала под подошвой ботинка газета, на первой полосе которой танцевал в смешной шляпе незнакомый волшебник.

— Гарри!

— Л-луна?

Она улыбнулась так ярко, будто не видела в жизни ничего приятнее взъерошенного, злого Гарри Поттера, и тому стало стыдно. Он поторопился подобрать разбросанные вещи и успел заметить, что Луна ходит в разных носках.

— Я… не знал, что ты вернулась в школу, — сконфуженно пробормотал Гарри.

— Приехала немного позже остальных. Но ты всегда так быстро убегал, что я не успевала поздороваться, — безмятежно откликнулась Луна. Гарри залился краской до корней волос и только и смог промямлить:

— Извини.

— Все хорошо. Эти черные ши вокруг твоей головы, наверное, здорово мешают видеть?

— Черные… что? — переспросил Гарри, вручая Луне несколько книг. Она очень серьёзно кивнула, взяла книги и махнула рукой, приглашая идти за ней.

— Их очень много в школе. Наверное, они ещё нескоро исчезнут. Но ты их не бойся, они не причинят вреда, им просто все ещё немного страшно.

— Ни хрена не понял, — признался Гарри. Он шёл, куда вела Луна, не зная, где бы ему вообще хотелось быть. Возможно, где-то в Лондоне, может, на Гриммо? Там, где никого нет, и никто не говорит ему, что он сделал не так? Размышляя, Гарри пропустил мимо ушей всё, что Луна рассказывала об очередных существах, никому, кроме неё и её отца не известных, и у самого Большого зала едва не врезался снова — на этот раз в Малфоя.

— Смотри куда прёшь, — выплюнул Малфой, и Гарри, стиснув кулаки, развернулся было, чтобы ответить, но Луна не позволила:

— Не надо! Его просто совсем ослепили, он не виноват!

— Э-э, — растерялся Гарри, тупо наблюдая, как Малфой, гадко скривившись и ускорив шаги, скрылся за дверью Большого зала. — Ты имеешь в виду… эти твои… черные…

— Да, — Луна кивнула и махнула «Придирой» — конечно, это был «Придира» — словно и правда кого-то отгоняла. — Черные ши. Пойдем. Расскажешь мне, как ты провел лето?

Еще раз оглянувшись через плечо, но уже, конечно, не увидев Малфоя, Гарри помедлил и кивнул. Они вместе с Луной вышли во двор и зашагали бок о бок; лицо её было таким искренне любопытным, что Гарри и правда заговорил. Он не стал вспоминать о судах и интервью, полагая, что Луне это совершенно не интересно, но зато рассказал о том, как старалась быть улыбчивой и приветливой миссис Уизли, и о том, что по вечерам, отправив всех спать, она плакала. Рассказал, что мистер Уизли большую часть времени проводил в своем гараже с маггловскими штучками, а Джинни весь последний месяц лета бредила квиддичем. Рассказал, как впервые после возвращения из Хогвартса приехала Гермиона, и как они с Роном долго обнимались (Гарри тогда было страшно неловко, и он не знал, должен ли поздороваться или всё-таки оставить их наедине). Рассказал, что на чердак дома Уизли вернулся упырь, и как он радостно барабанит по трубам с утра пораньше. Луна слушала с интересом, широко распахнув свои сонные глаза, и то улыбалась, то хмурилась, порой совершенно невпопад. Когда рассказывать стало нечего, Гарри вдруг обнаружил, что они почти спустились к озеру, а раздражение, кипевшее внутри, совсем сошло на нет.

— Гермиона мне писала, — сообщила Луна, наклонившись и подобрав у подножия каменной лестницы совершенно непримечательный камешек. Она повертела его, будто оценивая, и сжала в кулаке. — Сказала, что тебе совсем не до нас.

Гарри помялся.

— Не знаю, — сказал он. — Я… мне…

— Ты ничего не должен! — возразила Луна и настойчиво сунула нагретый камешек Гарри в ладонь. — Просто иногда помощь находишь там, где её совсем не ждешь, не так ли?

Пока Гарри пытался придумать, как выразить несогласие, чтобы её не обидеть, Луна уставилась куда-то в небо, задумчиво напевая странную мелодию, а затем заявила:

— Тебе не кажется, что пора заглянуть на Северную башню? Утром я видела, как туда слетались совы. Наверное, что-то важное происходит.

— Э-э, — только и смог ответить Гарри. Что там вообще могло происходить важного, умерла особенно вкусная мышь? Но Луну, похоже, это действительно волновало; словно вовсе забыв о Гарри, она внезапно развернулась и, пританцовывая, направилась обратно к замку. Гарри сначала проводил её взглядом, а потом раскрыл ладонь и взглянул на камушек. Обычная галька, обточенная водой, зеленовато-серая, с мелкими белыми прожилками.

Ничего особенного, но Гарри зачем-то сунул её в карман.

***

Последние осенние солнечные лучи упрямо пробивались в высокое окно и слепили Гарри всякий раз, когда тот поворачивал голову. Профессор Баркер ходила между рядов, сжимая в руках волшебную палочку, и безмолвно наблюдала за студентами, пишущими проверочные работы. Вопросов было не так уж много, но каждый из них требовал развернутого ответа: Гермиона своим мелким, убористым почерком заканчивала уже третий лист пергамента, а Рон то безуспешно пытался заглянуть к ней, то принимался жевать кончик пера в бесплодных попытках выдавить из себя хоть что-то.

Гарри даже не пытался. Последние дни совсем выбили из сил: Рон (видимо, после разговора с Гермионой) вечером в день первой тренировки как-то неловко хлопнул его по плечу и сказал, что всё в порядке, а вот Джинни продолжала злиться. Это сказалось и на сборах команды, на которые Гарри и так не очень-то хотел идти, и на общих посиделках в гостиной, где всё чаще повисала неловкая тишина. Вообще после той тренировки Гарри вдруг понял, насколько слизеринцы отчуждены от остальных факультетов: все вокруг начинали таращиться, когда Гарри и Астория здоровались в коридорах. Правда, очень скоро эту привычку подхватила и Гермиона, но лучше ситуация не стала. И в то время, пока Гарри прощалось быть _великодушным_ , на ловца Слизерина смотрели с презрением.

Но даже если она _и правда_ просто подлизывалась — Гарри было плевать. Астория не заваливала его бесполезными благодарностями и не пыталась примазаться к его компании — она лишь махала рукой, улыбалась и шла дальше. Следом за ней стали здороваться ещё несколько других учеников Слизерина, и, к удивлению Гарри, мир не перевернулся.

— Время! — объявила профессор Баркер и взмахом палочки призвала пергаменты. Листы с шуршанием полетели ей в руки; Гермиона разочарованно вздохнула, а Рон испустил полный облегчения стон в ответ. Гарри же безразлично проводил взглядом три строчки, красующиеся на его собственном листе. — Оценки я сообщу на следующем занятии, а в оставшееся время предлагаю перейти к новой теме. Поднимите руки те, кто умеет вызывать Патронуса.

Вверх взмыли несколько рук — в том числе Гермионы, Рона и Симуса.

— Хорошо. Я знаю, что с вами уже не раз говорили о дементорах, а сейчас Министерство магии вновь рассматривает возможность отказаться от их услуг в качестве стражи Азкабана. Однако избавиться от этих существ полностью невозможно, и они всегда найдут способ примкнуть к стороне тьмы, а значит, мы должны уметь противостоять им. В то время как дементоры питаются вашими самыми мрачными воспоминаниями, Патронус подпитывает самое счастливое…

Гарри вновь подпёр кулаком подбородок и повернулся к окну. Там, слева от него, сидел Малфой, постепенно превратившийся для гриффиндорцев в предмет интерьера. Если поначалу шуточки Симуса и Дина на его счет сыпались ежеминутно, со временем их стало меньше, потому что Малфой даже не _пытался_ ответить. Испытывать его терпение тоже оказалось бесполезно, потому что на самые злые выпады он реагировал абсолютным безразличием, и его бледное равнодушное лицо начало пугать. Даже сейчас взгляд Малфоя был устремлён в одну точку, и Гарри задался вопросом: _здесь_ ли он вообще? Написал ли что-нибудь в тесте?

— …мистер Поттер!

— А? — тот вскинул голову и заработал негодующий тычок в бок от Гермионы.

— Я сказала, что те, кто уже освоил чары Патронуса, будут помогать остальным, — нетерпеливо повторила профессор, и под её взглядом Гарри почувствовал одновременно раздражение и неловкость. — Вы получите дополнительные баллы к экзамену, если ваш напарник сумеет освоить заклинание под вашим руководством. К выходным я раздам списки. А сейчас запишите основную информацию…

Заскрипели перья. Гарри обмакнул свое перо в чернила и принялся рисовать узор из уродливых снитчей на краю пергамента, чтобы хоть как-то сделать вид, что тоже записывает. Патронус — так Патронус. Новость о задании Гарри воспринял равнодушно. Заданием больше, заданием меньше.

Какая разница.

***

— Иногда мне кажется, что время остановилось, — пробормотал Рон, лениво переворачивая страницу учебника. Они с Гарри сидели в библиотеке, составляя эссе по травологии о сложных ядах, а Гермиона умчалась полчаса назад, обещав, что скоро вернётся. — Такое чувство — ты только не перебивай, ладно? — будто все неправильно. Будто я жду поезд, который никогда не придёт, но продолжаю торчать на вокзале, надеясь, что машинист передумает.

Гарри посмотрел в его тревожное веснушчатое лицо и кивнул.

— Я знаю.

Рон вздохнул и погрыз и без того измусоленный кончик пера.

— Ты все ещё хочешь стать мракоборцем после школы?

— Наверное, — Гарри поскрёб ногтем большую кляксу, которую оставил на пергаменте десятью минутами ранее. Помолчав, он спросил: — Как думаешь, кто ждет тебя в этом поезде?

Рон невесело рассмеялся.

— Ну, наверное, родители. Братья. И там обязательно должен быть Фред. Джинни. И Гермиона, конечно… хотя, нет, думаю, она тоже на вокзале, вместе со мной. И ты. Мы втроём.

Гарри вспомнил белоснежную платформу 9 ¾, на которой встретил его Дамблдор. Такая чистая и тихая — легко представить их троих сидящими на одной из пустых скамеек и ждущими свой поезд.

— Может, так и должно быть? Может, мы просто должны признать, что поезд не придёт?

— Мы могли бы сесть в Фордик, если бы только тот не потерялся в лесу, — согласился Рон и рассмеялся на этот раз немного бодрее. Но быстро помрачнел и снова принялся грызть перо. — Я тут говорил с Джинни…

Сердце Гарри упало. Он старался не думать о Джинни, не рассуждать о том, что произошло между ними и почему она всё ещё так злится. Это оказалось выше его сил, хуже, чем проходить мимо других студентов, склонив голову, в надежде быстрее шмыгнуть прочь. Весь прошлый год Гарри бодрился, думая о том, что, когда всё кончится, снова сможет быть с ней, а теперь её присутствие лишь отнимало силы.

— Понимаешь, я подумал, что может, нам и правда не стоит задирать слизеринцев, — продолжил Рон, и Гарри явственно услышал в его словах Гермиону, но не стал ничего говорить, — но для неё это очень трудно, потому что она винит их. Из-за, — его голос стал деревянным, — _Фреда_. Да и вообще… Говорят, в прошлом году они чувствовали себя королями, пока остальных… пытали, — Рон сжал кулаки и слегка покраснел.

— Наверное, ты прав, — согласился Гарри. Он давно уже не задумывался о том, что перенесла Джинни и все остальные, оставшиеся в школе, захваченной Пожирателями Смерти. Никто ему об этом не рассказывал, да он и не спрашивал, если честно.

Рон хлопнул его по плечу и фыркнул:

— Ну, ты-то у нас великодушный!

Гарри захотелось его одновременно стукнуть и обнять.

***

Он крался по Запретному лесу, высоко держа над головой ярко сияющую волшебную палочку. Кривые ветви деревьев нехотя выныривали из мрака, то и дело норовя зацепить мантию кривыми пальцами. Тонкие нити паутины оседали на лице, Гарри пытался стереть их плечом, но никак не мог.

Там, в самом сердце леса, его ждало что-то важное, разгадка всех секретов, дверь с торчащим в замочной скважине ключом. Пытаясь усмирить колотящееся сердце, Гарри делал шаг за шагом, пока его правая нога вдруг не провалилась во что-то мягкое и липкое. Он рвано выдохнул, оступился, и трясина жадно заглотнула его до колена. Громко дыша, Гарри дернулся, сильнее, потом ещё раз, и вдруг понял, что лодыжку крепко держат пальцы, опутанные густой паутиной, а их обладатель сверкает из ямы блёклыми глазами и скалит почерневшие зубы в леденящей душу улыбке.

— _Гар-ри_ , — зашептал он, — _Гар-ри_!

— НЕТ! — завопил тот и проснулся.

Его сердце так и норовило вырваться из груди, а сведённая нога мгновенно взорвалась болью, стоило пошевелиться. Пододеяльник насквозь пропитался потом; Гарри резко сел, отбросил его и ощупью принялся искать на тумбочке очки и волшебную палочку. Золотистые искры сложились в циферблат — оказалось всего-то полпервого ночи.

Развеяв чары, Гарри отдёрнул полог, внутри которого стало давяще душно, и огляделся. Все спали, никто не услышал его вскрик — если он вообще прозвучал вслух, а не во сне. Порой было трудно отличить, что из его воплей и рыданий просачивалось в реальность; нередко в дурацких сновидениях Гарри плакал навзрыд, а проснувшись, понимал, что его лицо совершенно сухое.

Спать больше не хотелось, Гарри быстро натянул штаны и футболку и, хромая и шипя от колотья в онемевшей ноге, прокрался к выходу из спальни и побрел вниз. К его удивлению, гостиная не пустовала: у камина, заливающего красно-золотую комнату теплым светом, сидела Гермиона в халате. Она что-то быстро писала на пергаменте, едва слышно скрипя пером, но, услышав шаги, вскинула голову и улыбнулась.

— Я так и подумала, что это ты, — сказала она и сгребла книги к себе поближе, чтобы освободить Гарри место рядом с собой. — Сегодня какая-то неудачная ночь. Кошмары снились?

Кивнув, Гарри забрался на диван и подтянул к себе босые ноги. Его обдало волной тепла от огня, и по коже пошли мелкие мурашки.

— Да, ерунда всякая. А тебе… тебе тоже?..

— Иногда, — Гермиона сосредоточенно отвела локон со лба и перевернула страницу толстенного фолианта, который лежал под её пергаментом, — но вообще-то сегодня причина не в этом. Понимаешь, — она понизила голос и бросила взгляд в сторону спален девочек, — Лаванда все время плачет.

— Плачет? Но… почему?

Брови Гермионы сошлись на переносице, и она почему-то посмотрела на Гарри с жалостью.

— Она была в школе весь прошлый год, и ей сильно досталась. Наши с ней отношения всегда были… непростыми, но Лаванда храбро себя проявила, так что я не могу её винить. — Гермиона помолчала, перевернула ещё одну страницу своей книги и продолжила писать. — Я думаю, она жалеет, что вернулась.

Гарри не нашелся, что сказать, и уставился в камин. Маленькие язычки волшебного пламени облизывали дрова, и те мелко потрескивали в ответ. Причудливый танец рыжих теней умиротворял, прогоняя последние воспоминания о липкой лесной тишине и белых руках, торчащих из болота, и Гарри мог бы уснуть здесь, если бы Гермиона, раздражённо стукнув книгой о колени, вдруг громко не прошептала:

— Парвати назвала меня чёрствой! Видите ли, я недостаточно терпелива, чтобы вот уже два месяца вместо сна вытирать чужие слёзы!

Гарри опешил — он не ожидал от Гермионы такого смешанного с болью раздражения. Она ткнула пером в чернильницу и потёрла глаза — на миг показалось, что она плачет, но лицо её было сухим, и Гарри решил, что она просто устала.

— Это какой-то кошмар. Я знаю, что им всем нелегко, но иногда мне просто хочется побыть одной. Я уже жалею, что взяла на себя обязанности старосты в этом году. Вчера Малфой сказал, что ему не нужно, чтобы его защищала _грязнокровка_ , а я всего лишь разняла его и двоих ребят с Когтеврана, — Гермиона хмыкнула. — Чего я вообще ожидала? Иногда мне кажется, что Джинни права, и нам стоит послать их всех к чёрту.

Растерявшийся, Гарри не нашел ничего лучше, кроме как придвинуться к Гермионе и одной рукой обнять ее. Та шмыгнула носом и уронила голову ему на плечо, щекоча подбородок непослушными волосами. Заглянув поверх гермиониной макушки, Гарри увидел на пергаменте убористое «Гражданская Восстановления Независимости Эльфов», а ниже — список каких-то тезисов.

— Хочешь, я, ну не знаю, поговорю с Малфоем? Ему ведь ещё целый год с нами учиться.

Гермиона вздохнула.

— Очень кстати, — пробормотала она. — Профессор Баркер поставила его к тебе в пару. И я буду очень благодарна, если об этом ему сообщишь _ты_ , а не я. — Гарри мгновенно пожалел о своем предложении, но Гермиона добавила: — По крайней мере, проклясть тебя он не решится, не так ли?

— Что ж, не видать мне зачета, — выдохнул Гарри. — Обучить Малфоя Патронусу — да проще тролля научить танцевать балет.

Он устало прижался щекой к макушке Гермионы. Новость была неприятной, но не более того. Пару лет назад Гарри бы психанул, _взбесился_ , но сейчас он как будто со стороны наблюдал за собственной жизнью, позволяя ей просто идти. Малфой? Почему бы и нет. Не лучше и не хуже любого другого — он одинаково не хотел учить _никого_.

Вообще ничего не хотел. Будто, как и Рон, коротал время в ожидании поезда, который никогда не придёт.

***

Достав Карту Мародёров из чемодана впервые за несколько месяцев, Гарри сразу же пожалел об этом. Ему слишком ярко вспомнилось, как весь прошлый год он втихаря наблюдал за маленькой точкой, подписанной «Джинни Уизли», и надеялся, что с ней все хорошо. Тут же заныло в самом сердце очередное болезненное сожаление о затянувшейся ссоре, отдавшись глухим тяжёлым стыдом.

Но все же, расправив карту на подушке, он прошептал, что замышляет только шалость, и нахмурился, ища глазами другую точку — с именем «Драко Малфой». В спальне никого не было, так что Гарри мог не бояться, что кто-нибудь спросит о карте: стоял ясный выходной, и почти все обитатели замка проводили его снаружи, ловя последние тёплые солнечные лучи.

Точка ожидаемо обнаружилась не во дворе, среди отдыхающих, а на восьмом этаже в одиночестве. Гарри сделал несколько прерывистых вздохов, чтобы избавиться от прилива неприятного беспокойства. Ему не хотелось разговаривать с Малфоем, но воспоминание об усталом лице Гермионы давило на остатки совести. Он и так в последнее время слишком мало внимания уделял друзьям. Если задуматься, Гарри даже не знал, чем они вообще живут, занимаются, о чём думают.

Помедлив, Гарри нашёл на карте и их — они обнаружились у хижины Хагрида, но великана не было с ними рядом. Прошептав «шалость удалась», Гарри поднялся с кровати.

Продувающий насквозь каменную галерею прохладный ветерок подхватил концы красно-золотого шарфа, и Гарри плотнее закутался в мантию. Последние яркие лучики солнца падали на плиты пола, Гарри чувствовал тепло, но в тени снова становилось холодно. На самом выходе из галереи мимо головы, подцепив волосы, просвистело что-то вроде тарелки фрисби, ударилось о стену и щёлкнуло зубами; Гарри проводил упавшую тарелку взглядом, но ничего не сказал и пошёл дальше.

Фигурки Рона и Гермионы Гарри разглядел, уже спускаясь по тропинке к хижине: друзья сидели на перевернутых вёдрах среди стеблей гигантских тыкв и о чём-то оживлённо спорили. Гермиона смеялась, а Рон размахивал руками, будто показывал гигантскую птицу. Они были такими счастливыми вдвоём, и Гарри вдруг почувствовал неприятный толчок под рёбрами. Друзья заметили его, только когда он подошел совсем близко, и Гермиона обняла какой-то учебник и спрятала за ним улыбку.

— Ты всё-таки решил вылезти из кровати! — обрадовался Рон, но Гарри почему-то показалось, что это было не слишком искренне. — А мы тут… это… волшебных существ обсуждаем!

— Хагрид пошел в лес искать новое животное для урока у третьекурсников, — пояснила Гермиона и показала себе за спину. — Он спрашивал, почему ты к нему не приходишь.

— Лишь бы паука не привёл, — фыркнул Рон.

Гарри переступил с ноги на ногу, и сухой стебель хрустнул под его ботинком. Рон опомнился и торопливо подвинул ему ещё одно перевёрнутое ведро, на которое Гарри сел.

— Вообще я просто… — он помялся. — Искал Малфоя.

— Здесь? — поднял брови Рон. — Нафига тебе Малфой?

— Это я попросила поговорить с ним, — объяснила Гермиона. — Он стал совсем невыносим, и Гарри согласился помочь.

— Надо было просить меня! Я могу заставить его есть слизней или вроде того…

— Я не хочу ссоры, я хотела…

Гарри отвернулся, чтобы не слушать спор, и устремил взгляд в сторону леса, откуда, наверное, вот-вот должен был прийти Хагрид. Гулкое раздражение вибрировало в грудной клетке, не находя выхода. Гарри остро чувствовал, что именно что-то _в нём_ заставило друзей свернуть все веселье, он _знал_ это, и неожиданно разозлился.

За деревьями клубился мрак: несмотря на теплый солнечный день, оттуда веяло сыростью. Гарри в нос ударил запах мокрых листьев и промозглой черной земли, он почувствовал, как липкие комья забиваются в нос, в горло, мешая дышать, залепляя…

— Ба, да это же Гарри!

Он чуть не подпрыгнул, когда увидел перед собой Хагрида — тот будто из-под земли появился. Его кустистая борода зашевелилась, явственно обозначая улыбку, и великан не стал дожидаться, пока Гарри поднимется, и обнял так крепко, что едва не треснули ребра. Его огромные ладони были горячими, и Гарри, прижатый к жесткой холщовой рубашке, глухо и не совсем искренне рассмеялся.

— Хагрид, _Хагрид_ … ты меня раздавишь!

Опомнившись, великан его отпустил и неловко почесал свои спутанные космы.

— Я просто это… С начала года тебя не видел, да, — сказал он, и его добрые тёмные глаза заблестели. — Гермиона забегала, Рон вот… А тебя не видел.

Гарри стало стыдно. Он немного помялся, покусал щеку изнутри. И правда — почему он так ни разу и не зашел к Хагриду? Разве не Хагрид стал его первым другом в волшебном мире?

— Прости, — искренне выдохнул Гарри. — Я ещё приду. Я просто…

— Да что уж там, — Хагрид махнул рукой и вытер глаза. — Гермиона говорила вот, что тебе сейчас трудно. Говорила, что ты переживаешь ещё, я, знаешь, тоже… До сих пор иногда снится…

— Хагрид, — Гермиона смущенно покраснела и поёрзала на месте. — Это в прошлом, сейчас-то всё хорошо!

Гарри потрогал огромную ладонь Хагрида и слегка сжал пальцы.

— Мне тоже снится, — признался он тихо. — Но Гермиона права. Всё хорошо. У меня просто уроки, квиддич. Но я ещё приду.

— Писем от поклонников, наверное, немерено, да? — рассмеялся великан. Гарри вспомнил Локонса, который даже после потери памяти оставался помешанным на почте своих фанатов, и передёрнул плечами.

— Я их обычно сжигаю.

— Так это, может, чаю попьём? — спохватился Хагрид и махнул своей здоровенной ручищей. — Я там пирог испёк, да и вообще…

Мысль не вызвала у Гарри энтузиазма. Он представил, как будет сидеть за огромным столом и слушать болтовню Рона и Гермионы, и ему вдруг стало как-то не по себе. Хотелось побыть одному. Стоило, наверное, сразу отправиться к Малфою, чтобы избавиться хотя бы от этого груза, зачем он вообще пошёл к друзьям? Портить им всё веселье? Рядом с ним сейчас могла бы быть Джинни, но даже при этой мысли Гарри испытывал острое, болезненное отторжение, которого никогда — _никогда!_ — к ней не чувствовал.

— Я не пойду, — сказал он. Гермиона уставилась на него вопросительно, а Рон открыл было рот, но Гарри поднял руку, останавливая их. — У меня ещё есть дела. Я просто, ну, короче, был рад повидаться, Хагрид.

Друзья попытались окликнуть его, но Гарри не стал отвечать и ускорил шаг. Гулкое раздражение всё вибрировало в грудной клетке, не находя выхода…

Кто-то снова окликнул его у моста в замок, кажется, Невилл, а девушка рядом с ним, наверное, была Ханна, но Гарри проскочил мимо. _Восьмой этаж, ему просто нужно на восьмой этаж_ , если Малфой ещё там, можно будет высказать ему всё, что Гарри думает о его манере общаться с Гермионой, и хотя бы немного выпустить пар! Очень кстати подвернулся тайный ход за одним из портретов — конечно, теперь он вовсе не был тайным, но ученики всё же редко им пользовались, предпочитая хорошо освещенные коридоры мрачным и сырым лабиринтам в стенах.

— Куда вы так спешите, молодой человек? — попытался одернуть Гарри пузатый римлянин, изображенный на картине, но Гарри только выпалил пароль и под недовольное ворчание нырнул в тёмный узкий лаз.

Впрочем, он зря торопился: Малфоя на восьмом этаже не оказалось. Пробравшись под волшебными лентами Флитвика, Гарри обнаружил только пустой чёрный, измазанный сажей коридор. Некогда красивые гобелены, в том числе и тот, где Варнава Вздрюченный обучает троллей балету, висели уродливыми обрывками, а камни в мрачных подпалинах потрескались и местами осыпались. Медленно, как сквозь воду, Гарри подошёл к стене, где когда-то открывалась чудесная дверь, и коснулся пальцами камня. На целое мгновение показалось, что стена ещё теплая. Что если там, внутри, теперь навсегда заточён Адский огонь, как Василиск был заточён тысячелетия в Тайной комнате?

Гарри зажмурился и попытался представить ту самую дверь и огромный зал, полный самых разных вещей, спрятанных студентами за все годы существования Хогвартса. Воспоминание оказалось настолько ярким, что на мгновение Гарри как наяву ощутил затхлый запах и увидел крошечные пылинки, танцующие в свете солнца, золотую взвесь, взмывающую в воздух, стоит коснуться любого предмета в комнате… Но, открыв глаза, он обнаружил перед собой всё ту же чёрную стену.

Его охватила ярость, сдерживаемая месяцами; зарычав, Гарри ударил стену кулаком, потом ещё и ещё раз, боль потекла от костяшек к локтю, раззадоривая лишь больше. Гарри чувствовал себя в ловушке и таким безумно одиноким, что казалось — заори он на весь замок, и никто не услышит.

В лучшем случае — снова прибегут брать автографы.

Стена оставалась безмолвной. Встряхнув ноющей рукой, Гарри почувствовал, как дергается от злости лицо, и ткнулся в камень лбом, размазывая по коже остатки сажи. Ему хотелось проломить эту стену, хотелось заорать, хотелось скрючиться в крохотный комок и провалиться сквозь землю.

Но, в конце концов, тысячу лет спустя, он смог только развернуться и молча уйти, так и не почувствовав никакого облегчения.

***

— Г-гарри? Можно тебя сфотографировать?

Голос девочки, отвлёкший от мрачного созерцания слизеринского стола, дрожал. Обернувшись, Гарри заметил зелёный шарф и целую россыпь мелких кудряшек, обрамляющих горящее от смущения лицо. Ей было лет двенадцать, не больше.

— Да, — неожиданно для самого себя ответил Гарри. — Конечно.

— Теперь мы им автографы раздаем? — прозвучало отчётливое бормотание Джинни, но он проигнорировал это, выбравшись со своего места. Слизеринка подняла большую смешную колдокамеру, и тут же живо и болезненно напомнила Гарри другого первокурсника, который носился за ним когда-то с несоразмерно огромной аппаратурой. Гарри попытался ей улыбнуться и понадеялся только, что улыбка вышла не слишком вялой.

— Спасибо! — радостно пропищала девочка ослеплённому вспышкой Гарри, и тот, вдруг озарённый идеей, протянул руку, чтобы коснуться её рукава.

— Погоди… Можешь тоже кое-что для меня сделать?

— Конечно! — она как осиновый лист затряслась от восторга, и Гарри стало неловко. Он слегка отошел от стола, чтобы другие гриффиндорцы, навострившие уши, его не слышали, и шепотом произнес:

— Ты ведь знаешь Драко Малфоя? Можешь попросить его встретиться со мной после завтрака? — Большущие глаза девочки широко распахнулись, и она неуверенно переступила с ноги на ногу. — Что-то не так?

— Он… жуткий, — призналась маленькая слизеринка. — Такой мрачный и ни с кем не разговаривает. Мама говорит, что с ним не стоит общаться.

— Ты просто попроси, — настойчиво повторил Гарри. — Не надо с ним общаться, если ты боишься.

Девочка сжала губы в тонкую полоску, но мужественно кивнула.

— Ладно.

Гарри проводил её взглядом и потер лицо ладонью. Он пытался перехватить Малфоя уже несколько дней, но каждый раз находил себе оправдание, чтобы не говорить с ним. Карта Мародёров исправно показывала его на восьмом этаже, но пару раз Малфой обнаруживался в спальне Слизерина в полном одиночестве и в библиотеке в компании Астории. Наблюдая за ним, Гарри сделал вывод, что он почти ни с кем не общается.

Остаток завтрака он просидел как на иголках: девочка действительно подошла к Малфою и что-то ему сказала, но тот метнул на Гарри _такой_ взгляд, что если бы глаза могли убивать, за гриффиндорским столом осталась бы горстка пепла. Но, когда Гарри, заметив, что Малфой собирается уходить, встал, тоже вышел из Большого зала и приблизился к статуе в холле, тот обнаружился там, нетерпеливо притопывающий ногой по каменному полу.

— Чего тебе нужно, Поттер? — резко спросил он. Обернувшись и заметив парочку навостривших уши студентов, покидающих завтрак, Гарри мотнул головой.

— Давай не здесь. Прогуляемся?

— Что? — брови Малфоя поползли вверх. — Это шутка такая? Сколько агрессивно настроенных старшекурсников ждет меня за порогом?

— Нисколько. Я же _не ты_.

В ответ на это слизеринец только губы скривил.

— У тебя десять минут, чтобы изложить всё, что тебе нужно, а затем я уйду.

Гарри только плечами пожал. Малфой говорил как его отец — повелительно и нагло, даже несмотря на то, что его положение в школе, да и в целом в обществе, стало совсем незавидным.

— Сойдёт. Пошли.

Гарри первым толкнул большую деревянную створку двери, и холодный воздух тут же ударил ему в лицо. Небо затянули седые тучи, медленно и низко ползущие куда-то над озером. Малфой недовольно фыркнул и завернул бледные руки в концы длинного шарфа.

Народу снаружи почти не было, и Гарри, честно говоря, был этому рад. Ему не хотелось любопытных взглядов — он и без того ощущал все накаляющееся желание сбежать от Малфоя, которого сам же сюда и позвал. Вместе они миновали галерею и остановились у каменных ступеней, ведущих к лодочному сараю, и только тогда Гарри подал голос.

— Я хотел поговорить с тобой о Гермионе.

— Что, прости? — презрительно скривился Малфой, и Гарри посмотрел ему прямо в лицо, скрестив руки перед собой. Измождённый вид никуда не делся, даже на шестом курсе Малфой не выглядел хуже — казалось, с каждым днём тени под его глазами становятся все чернее. Мелькнула даже странная мысль, что тот может быть болен, но Гарри не стал на ней концентрироваться.

— О Гермионе. Ты ведешь себя с ней как последний…

— Ты что, мне лекцию о поведении читать вздумал?

— Она _защищает_ тебя! — сорвался Гарри. — На каждом уроке вступается! Хотя не обязана! У неё не меньше причин ненавидеть тебя, чем у всех остальных!

С каждым словом Малфой бледнел все больше, а его губы сжались в тончайшую блеклую нить. Гарри показалось, что он на глазах потерял остатки красок и зажался, будто ожидал проклятия или удара, но спина его оставалась безупречно прямой, а плечи — болезненно острыми.

— Я никогда никого не просил защищать меня. _Даже тебя_ , Поттер.

— Я просто отдавал долг твоей матери, Малфой. Мне всё равно, что ты об этом думаешь, — грубо отрезал Гарри, и уже решил было, что Малфой сейчас уйдет, но тот только вздёрнул подбородок, и его ноздри дернулись.

— Если это всё, что ты хотел сказать…

— Нет. Вообще-то, я ещё хотел сообщить, что меня поставили обучать тебя Патронусу.

Малфой скривил рот, и две острые складки чётче обозначились у крыльев его носа. Новость его не удивила, как будто он уже был в курсе — Гарри подумал, что, наверное, Гермиона просто взяла на себя слишком много. В Слизерине все ещё были старосты, наверняка кто-нибудь передал ему распоряжения профессора Баркер. Или где-то мог быть список напарников, о котором Гарри не знал. В положении Малфоя наверняка приходится выкручиваться, чтобы добывать нужные сведения самому.

— И когда ты собирался мне сообщить? — спросил Гарри, не скрывая раздражения. Малфой только крепче завернул свои руки в концы шарфа.

— Никогда, — холодно заявил он. Гарри шумно выдохнул через нос и зарылся пальцами в волосы на загривке.

— Слушай, может, тебе и плевать, что с тобой происходит в школе, но ты не сможешь так жить вечно. Если тебе важна репутация и все прочее дерьмо, тебе стоило бы хотя бы _постараться_. Вечно один, где теперь твоя свита, Малфой? Или в Министерство магии ты уже не метишь?

С каждым словом Гарри брови Малфоя ползли все выше, пока почти не скрылись за отросшей белокурой челкой.

— Спасибо, что озаботился моей репутацией, Поттер, но тебя это мало касается. Тебе стоит больше побеспокоиться о том, что ты продолжаешь следить за мной, хотя я ясно дал понять...

— Я не следил, — стушевался Гарри, будто уличённый в чем-то незаконном. Впрочем, отчасти, наверное, так и было: ведь в последние несколько дней он _правда_ шпионил за Малфоем с помощью Карты Мародёров. Тот будто почувствовал свое секундное превосходство, и на его лице мелькнула тень прежней ухмылки.

— Теперь-то мы закончили?

— Нет, — оборвал его Гарри. Малфой поморщился. — Если ты всерьёз собираешься провалить ЗОТИ в этом году, сообщи мне сразу, я просто попрошу Баркер выдать мне другого напарника.

При упоминании преподавательницы Малфой так резко втянул носом воздух, будто у него внезапно разнылся зуб.

— Ладно, — пробормотал он. — Встретимся… в каком-нибудь пустом классе. Завтра после обеда. Я надеюсь, эта пытка закончится быстрее, чем я сам наложу на себя руки, Поттер.

Лучше бы Малфой отказался, — вдруг подумал Гарри. Похоже, его ждали те ещё веселые деньки. Радовало только, что, похоже, не у него одного перспектива совместного обучения вызывала неприятные спазмы в животе.


	5. IV. Брешь

Гарри не сразу сообразил, что они с Малфоем не договорились, в _какой именно_ аудитории встретиться. Вероятно, тот именно на это и рассчитывал: что Гарри немного поищет его, а затем махнет рукой и вернётся к себе, но он не учёл — да и не мог, конечно же — карту Мародёров.

После обеда, на который Гарри и его друзья не пошли, точка с подписью «Драко Малфой» направилась в самый дальний класс на третьем этаже. Насколько Гарри помнил, этой аудиторией никогда раньше не пользовались, найти её оказалось бы затруднительно, не будь у него подсказки. Сидящая рядом на подоконнике Гермиона заглянула через плечо, откусила кусочек от пирожка с повидлом, из тех, что Рон утащил для них с кухни, и усмехнулась.

— Мне это что-то напоминает, — призналась она. Рон, который тоже жевал пирожок на своей кровати, согласно угукнул.

— Ага. Прям шестой курс. Опять выслеживаем Малфоя. Ты уверен, что хочешь пойти?

Тот пожал плечами, продолжая неотрывно наблюдать за точкой. Он, конечно, не хотел, но просто не знал, что ещё делать, легче казалось следовать какому-то заранее подготовленному плану. Даже обидно было признавать, сколько смысла раньше вносила в его жизнь борьба с Волдемортом.

— Слушай, Гарри, пока ты не ушёл, — Рон завел руку за голову и почесал загривок. — Я хотел спросить у тебя кое-что. Ты только... не злись, ладно?

— Злиться? — Гарри поднял взгляд, на Гермиону — но та упорно рассматривала пирожок, словно ей на дом задали оценить соотношение теста к повидлу в кулинарных шедеврах местных эльфов.

— Ты какой-то очень раздражительный в последнее время! — Рон поднял обе руки, будто защищаясь. — Но я хотел поговорить с тобой, знаешь, о Джинни. Ты ничего не подумай, дружище, но мне... ну... _стрёмно_ видеть, что вы не разговариваете.

Гарри потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы переварить это. Он сложил карту Мародёров и прикосновением палочки стёр с неё всё содержимое.

— Я... наверное, понимаю, — медленно произнёс он, не чувствуя никакого желания ругаться. Рон выдохнул, словно увидел, что буря миновала.

— Я думал, у вас всё хорошо. В прошлом году, когда вы встретились, я решил, что готов смириться с вами двумя, — он помахал рукой, будто пытался изобразить что-то. — Летом, конечно, ты ни с кем не общался, но ясно дело, что надо было дать тебе время и всё такое. Но... в общем... какие у тебя планы насчет неё?

— Рон, — Гермиона поёжилась. — Это довольно конкретный вопрос, тебе не кажется?

— Не кажется! Ведь мы с тобой определились, разве нет?

— Определились... с чем? — не понял Гарри. Гермиона порозовела.

— Не то чтобы прямо определились... но мы подумали, что, может быть... Мы поженимся, когда закончим школу. — Гарри промычал что-то невнятное, и Гермиона поспешила добавить: — Ты первый, кто узнал. Мы никому не говорили. Конечно, надо будет ещё сообщить родителям, и всё же...

— Поздравляю, — пробубнил Гарри неловко. Рон поёрзал, очевидно, ему тоже стало как-то неудобно.

— Ну, так вот, и вы... — снова начал он.

— Мы никогда не думали о таком, — поспешил сказать Гарри. — Даже не обсуждали. Да и едва ли у нас было время...

Рон покачал головой и потёр подбородок.

— Дружище, ты для меня — всё, но Джинни — моя сестра. Я не хочу, чтобы между вами были какие-то недоговорённости. Поговори с ней, а? Поговоришь?

Гарри ничего не оставалось, кроме как кивнуть, и веснушчатое лицо Рона просветлело. Наверное, тот был бы счастлив назвать Гарри частью своей семьи — да, впрочем, и так уже называл. Но вот сказанное им, неприятно засвербело внутри, и Гарри поспешил подняться, мимоходом пихнув карту куда-то под кровать на чемодан.

— Я лучше пойду. А то, чего доброго, Малфой опять сбежит.

— Удачи там, — пожелал повеселевший Рон и победно махнул кулаком. — Отбей у него всяческое желание с тобой общаться!

***

Удивительно, но Малфой оказался в классе, хотя Гарри был почти уверен, что пока доберется от гриффиндорской башни, тот десять раз успеет посчитать свой долг выполненным и свалить. Но нет — он сидел на краю парты, задумчиво рассматривая собственные ногти, и даже не озаботился поднять голову, когда запыхавшийся Гарри влетел в класс.

— Надеялся, ты будешь дольше искать.

Гарри только фыркнул, решив ничего не пояснять, и достал из кармана палочку. Малфой медленно поднял блёклый взгляд, его губы скривила усмешка.

— Мне за парту спрятаться? Выглядишь так, будто пришел сюда _разобраться_ со мной, а не учить.

— Что? — непонимающе переспросил Гарри, посмотрев сначала на палочку, а потом на Малфоя. — На кой чёрт мне это? Я не собираюсь тратить время на разборки.

— И то верно, — Малфой тяжело вздохнул и выпрямился. На нем не было мантии, только рубашка, тщательно застегнутая на все пуговицы, и черные школьные брюки. Гарри невольно скосил глаза туда, где, как он помнил, должна была быть Чёрная Метка, Малфой проследил его взгляд, и презрительные тени у его носа стали чётче. — Давай уже начнём. Не хочу торчать тут с тобой весь вечер.

— А где тебе ещё торчать, — огрызнулся Гарри и тут же пожалел об этом, потому что на щеках Малфоя вспыхнули яркие пятна. Впрочем, он сдержался и только медленно вытащил палочку из рукава.

— Ладно. Э-э... Патронус. Ты ведь знаешь, что это, да?

Малфой посмотрел на Гарри как на идиота. Разумеется, он знал. Гарри невольно вспомнил собрания Отряда Дамблдора на пятом курсе. Как он тогда боялся выступать в роли учителя, уверенный, что никто вообще не станет его слушать! Гермиона буквально спасла его своей поддержкой, и все прошло лучше, чем он ожидал. И всё же неловкость, которую Гарри чувствовал, в первый раз выступив перед новоиспеченными членами ОД, не шла ни в какое сравнение с той, что он испытывал теперь. Малфой и так знал гораздо больше него: вся его жизнь прошла среди других волшебников, и даже если вызывать Патронуса он не умел, ему наверняка должно было быть давно известно, что это такое.

— В общем... Ну...

Малфой зевнул и демонстративно покрутил в пальцах палочку:

— Не представляю, каким образом ты заставил тридцать человек себя слушать.

Вот же мудак! Теперь настала очередь Гарри вспыхнуть. Конечно, Малфой тоже прекрасно помнил то время. В конце концов, именно он был тем, кто активно помогал Амбридж отлавливать школьных бунтовщиков.

— Слушай, ты вообще не помогаешь. Хочешь ты сдать долбанные экзамены или нет?

— Об этом мы уже говорили. Но хорошо, давай я тебе _помогу_ , Поттер, — на бледном лице появилось выражение наглого превосходства, которое всегда раздражало Гарри. — Патронус — это форма защитника, сгусток волшебной силы, который волшебники используют, чтобы отпугнуть от себя дементоров и некоторых других волшебных существ. Кроме того, Патронус является удобным и практичным средством связи. Что дальше?

— Если ты такой умный, — вскипел Гарри, — что же просто не продемонстрировал владение этим полезным заклинанием на уроке и не избавил нас от необходимости тут торчать?

Малфой вспыхнул до корней волос, но не нашелся с ответом. Гарри сделал глубокий вдох, выдох и поднял палочку.

— Когда профессор Люпин учил меня, — сухо сказал он, поморщившись от фантомной острой боли где-то в подреберье, — он рассказывал, что источником заклинания является самое светлое воспоминание. Оно должно быть... каким-то особенным. И ты должен представлять его очень ярко. — Малфой неохотно кивнул. — Это легче сделать, когда ты находишься в классе, а не перед лицом дементора, но... Даже в классе это не так просто.

— Непросто, потому что _ты_ здесь, — не преминул вставить шпильку Малфой.

Гарри фыркнул, но предпочел не реагировать. Конечно, стоило ожидать, что Малфой будет каждую минуту припоминать, как сильно его ненавидит, и Гарри так и подмывало ответить тем же.

— Что ж, если я для тебя страшнее дементора…

— Заткнись.

— _Заставь меня_.

Крылья носа Малфоя вздрогнули, и рука с палочкой дернулась, будто он собирался ткнуть ею Гарри в нос. Но Гарри продолжал упрямо смотреть в бледное лицо, пока Малфой не сдался и не отвёл взгляд.

— Ладно. Хорошее воспоминание. И что дальше?

— Сосредоточься на нем и произнеси заклинание, — сухо велел Гарри. — «Экспекто Патронум».

Почему-то в глубине души он _надеялся_ , что у Малфоя не получится. Даже _был уверен_ , что не получится, и хотел этого. Может быть, потому что у него самого не сразу вышло — но в тот, первый раз, ему было всего тринадцать, — а может, потому что Малфой вовсе не выглядел счастливым. Презрительным, злым — да, а вот счастливым Гарри не видел его уже несколько лет.

И даже когда тот глубоко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, словно пытаясь на чем-то сосредоточиться, выражение его лица стало только горестней, будто радостные воспоминания — или попытки их отыскать — причиняли ему боль.

— _Экспекто Патронум_ , — сказал Малфой и взмахнул палочкой. Ничего не произошло. — _Экспекто Патронум_!

Гарри кашлянул.

— Может быть, воспоминание недостаточно...

— Заткнись, — огрызнулся Малфой. — _Экспекто Патронум_!

С его палочки не сорвалось даже самой захудалой искорки, и Малфой явно начинал беситься — это было заметно по глубоким морщинкам между его бровей. Гарри поймал себя на том, что слишком хорошо знает мимику своего школьного врага: она не менялась из года в год.

— Попробуй другое воспоминание.

— С чего это ты решил! — свирепо огрызнулся Малфой и уставился на Гарри так, словно тот один виноват в его неудаче.

— Слушай, у меня тоже сразу не вышло, и я знаю, о чём...

— Вот только не начинай строить из себя понимающего героя!

Гарри опешил от лютой ненависти, которая прозвучала в голосе Малфоя: её же он слышал, когда случайно застал Малфоя на восьмом этаже, и тогда, в туалете на шестом курсе. Эта ненависть окатила нутро кипятком, стало обидно — в конце концов, чёрт возьми, он _реально старался_ помочь!

— Знаешь, что? — выплюнул Гарри. — На сегодня хватит. Потренируйся самостоятельно, когда мое присутствие не будет тебе мешать!

Малфой прошипел что-то себе под нос и резко сунул палочку в рукав. Несколько мгновений они с Гарри сверлили друг друга глазами, а затем Гарри развернулся и стремительно вышел, кипя от злости и думая, почему бы Гермионе самой не разобраться с Малфоем. Пусть тот получит своего «тролля» по защите от темных искусств. Гарри вовсе не обязан искать к нему подход, в конце концов!

***

— Вам придётся найти к нему подход, — заявила профессор Баркер, даже не дослушав, что именно Гарри собирался ей сказать. Он успел только произнести «Я хотел поговорить по поводу Малфоя», и тут же получил в ответ непроницаемый холодный взгляд. Преподавательница по защите ничуть не походила на Макгонагалл, которая была строга, но при этом чутко понимала, что на самом деле нужно каждому студенту. Холодные глаза Баркер скорее напоминали Гарри о Снейпе, только слизеринцам она не благоволила.

— Мы с ним никогда не ладили, — снова попытался Гарри, — будет лучше, если кто-нибудь другой попробует...

— Не будет, — отрезала профессор не терпящим возражений тоном. — У меня были причины выбрать именно вас, и не стоит ставить под сомнение обдуманность моих действий. У вас есть другие вопросы, мистер Поттер?

Кипя, Гарри резко мотнул головой. Он мог бы попытаться надавить авторитетом, напомнить, кто он такой, но почему-то это никогда у него не получалось, и мысль потонула в его голове так же быстро, как и появилась.

— До свидания, — сквозь зубы выдавил он и быстро вышел из класса.

Снаружи его ждал Рон, нетерпеливо притоптывая ногой.

— Ну как? — спросил он, но увидев выражение лица Гарри, вздохнул. — Она та ещё стерва, да? — Рон понизил голос, и Гарри только вздохнул, стараясь привести пылающую голову в порядок.

Что ж, может, Рон был прав тогда, летом, когда говорил, что их в мракоборцы примут и без экзаменов? Зачем он вообще в школу вернулся?

— Гермиона ждет нас в библиотеке, пойдём? Может, сможем что-нибудь придумать, как обычно?

Гарри определенно ценил стойкость друга, который пытался его утешить, но что-то подсказывало ему, что в пределах школы придется слушаться учителей. Возможно, он мог бы попытаться поговорить с Макгонагалл, но, скорее всего, та не стала бы противоречить распоряжениям других преподавателей. Она никогда так не делала и, в сущности, как профессор, была совершенно права, даже если Гарри это не нравилось.

— В конце концов, если у тебя не получится, это вовсе не твоя вина, — продолжал рассуждать Рон. — Это ведь все из-за Малфоя. Это _он_ не хочет приложить хоть немного усилий и исправить ситуацию. Зачем ему было вообще возвращаться, если он даже учиться не собирается? Ты видел, чтобы он хоть с кем-нибудь разговаривал? Ему тут не место. Строго говоря, место ему вообще в Азкабане, только Гермионе не говори, что я так сказал, но вообще-то я не понимаю, зачем ты вызвался защищать их в мае, и...

Гарри только кивал в ответ на это, чувствуя какую-то странную смесь благодарности и раздражения. Рон продолжал говорить, пока они шли по освещенным факелами коридорам, и в какой-то момент Гарри вообще потерял нить его рассуждений, пока не услышал:

— Так вы с ней пока не поговорили?

Гарри напрягся, но не обязательно было слышать весь монолог Рона, чтобы понять, что речь шла о Джинни.

— Я не успел, — неловко оправдался Гарри. — Вчера был такой идиотский вечер, а сегодня... Ну, ты понимаешь, уроки...

Рон кивнул, немного нахмурившись.

— У нас игра в эти выходные. Не хотелось бы, чтобы она прошла плохо, да?

Отчасти Гарри был согласен. Первая игра в сезоне была между Когтевраном и Пуффендуем, а теперь настала очередь Гриффиндора встретиться со Слизерином, и если они хотели сыграть хорошо, внутренние конфликты стоило исключить. Кроме того, Гарри слышал, что Астория — неплохой ловец, она была стройная и легкая, куда меньше Гарри, а как когда-то справедливо заметил Оливер Вуд — это важные качества для ловца.

— Я поговорю с Джинни сегодня, — наконец тяжело пообещал Гарри. Рон кивнул и похлопал его по спине, но ободрения это почему-то не принесло.

***

Гарри не знал, почему, но проще оказалось поговорить с Малфоем, чем с Джинни. Даже не потребовалось какой-то особой много решимости, чтобы попросить Рона и Гермиону подождать и свернуть из галереи во внутренний двор, где Малфой и Астория, стоя возле статуи, о чем-то живо беседовали. Астория эмоционально жестикулировала, а Малфой, напротив, был сдержан, но в его глазах отражалось куда больше веселья, чем Гарри мог вспомнить за последнее время. Весёлый Малфой даже не так мерзко выглядел, как обычно, и Астории он, наверное, нравился.

Впрочем, уже на подходе Гарри внезапно расслышал собственную фамилию и громко кашлянул, чтобы предупредить о появлении. Малфой обернулся первым, его лицо мгновенно окаменело, но Астория, напротив, улыбнулась шире.

— Ой, — сказала она, отводя за ухо тёмную прядь волос. — Кажется, нас прервали.

Она помахала Гарри затянутой в зелёную перчатку рукой.

— Ты нас искал?

— Привет, — сказал Гарри, остро чувствуя, как Рон сейчас наверняка таращился ему в спину с неодобрением. Может, он и поддерживал Гарри, но никакого тепла и симпатии к слизеринцам, конечно, не чувствовал. А вот самому Гарри Астория была, пожалуй, даже симпатична: она неизменно оказывалась дружелюбна и ни разу не попыталась оскорбить его. — Я хотел... поговорить с Малфоем.

Астория усмехнулась и кивнула.

— Конечно. Я пойду. Увидимся позже, Драко.

Она легко убежала, придерживая сумку на плече, а Гарри, проводив Асторию взглядом, обернулся к помрачневшему Малфою:

— Я не сорвал тебе свидание? Вы, кажется, говорили обо мне.

Ответом ему было презрительное выражение лица.

— Она всего лишь спросила, как обыграть тебя в квиддич.

— О, — Гарри неловко помялся. — И... как?

— Да _откуда_ я знаю?

Гарри вздохнул. Конечно, Малфой ни разу так и не выиграл у него, хотя пытался, и, справедливо говоря, действительно прикладывал все усилия. Поэтому Гарри великодушно заметил:

— Но кто, если не ты? — и получил в ответ такой недоверчивый взгляд, что стало неудобно. Казалось, Малфой ожидал чего угодно, только не этого.

— Ты что... попытался похвалить меня?

— Не всем же быть язвами, — отозвался Гарри, стараясь выглядеть добродушным. Проклятье... Ему _придется_ продолжать работать с Малфоем, если они хотят добиться хоть какого-то результата. С раздражением вспомнив о Баркер, которая смотрела вчера так, словно перед ней стоял капризный первокурсник, Гарри решил, что должен постараться хотя бы ради того, чтобы утереть ей нос.

— Я говорил вчера с профессором, — сообщил он. — Насчет... нас. — Малфой кивнул. — О том, что, может быть, ей стоит поменять меня с кем-нибудь.

— С кем-нибудь? — брови Малфоя поднялись сами собой. — И с кем же, интересно? С кем-то, кто прибьет меня быстрее, чем ты?

— Ты о чём?..

— Ты правда не понимаешь, почему она нас поставила вместе? — Малфой фыркнул и спрятал руки в рукава, ёжась от прохладного осеннего ветра. — Готов поспорить, ты единственный, кто не пришел бы ко мне с палочкой наизготовку. Ну, может, ещё Грейнджер, но она староста, и её, видимо, пожалели. Ты слишком благородный, Баркер наверняка это знает.

— Что за чушь! — возмутился Гарри. — Никто бы не пришёл к тебе с палочкой...

Он умолк, невольно представив себе Малфоя в паре, например, с Симусом, который ни разу не упустил случая, чтобы напомнить о том, что Драко — бывший Пожиратель Смерти. Вытащил бы Симус палочку и произнес бы какое-нибудь проклятие, оставшись с Малфоем наедине? Наверняка.

Малфой, наблюдавший сменяющиеся выражения на его лице, хмыкнул.

— Вы, гриффиндорцы, считаете себя героями от природы, но на самом деле это вовсе не так.

Гарри не нашёлся с ответом и только пожал плечами.

— Значит, нам придётся какое-то время взаимодействовать, — сказал он.

— Придётся, — нехотя согласился Малфой.

***

Возможно, Джинни тоже хотела поговорить, но не решалась. По крайней мере, когда Гарри окликнул её после тренировки, она с готовностью кивнула и попросила лишь немного подождать ее.

Она оказалась хорошим капитаном, и команда её полюбила, но сегодня все прошло из рук вон плохо: Демельза, очень сильно переживавшая за игру, перед началом тренировки трагическим шепотом сообщила, что ходят слухи, будто слизеринцы блестяще играют в этом году. Это никому не добавило оптимизма, даже Гарри, которому как никогда было плевать, как всё пройдет. Раньше он не бывал настолько равнодушен к квиддичу — может, только на шестом курсе, — и понятия не имел, что теперь изменилось. Он _правда_ старался, не хуже обычного ловил снитчи на тренировке, но свист ветра в ушах и высокий полёт больше не вызывали трепета бабочек у него в животе.

Гарри дожидался Джинни у ворот раздевалки, и когда та вышла, уже в школьной форме, её щеки и глаза оказались красными — словно, оставшись в одиночестве, она немного всплакнула.

— Все нормально? — неловко спросил Гарри, но Джинни только небрежно вытерла лицо и улыбнулась.

— Конечно. Нам давно пора поговорить.

— Давай пройдёмся? — предложил Гарри, оттягивая момент. Джинни кивнула.

Гарри почему-то ожидал, что она возьмет его под руку, но Джинни ничего подобного делать не стала и просто пошла рядом. Когда пауза слишком сильно затянулась, а Гарри нашёл себе уже третье оправдание чтобы отвлечься — двое третьекурсников на развалинах у ворот играли во взрыв-кусачку — Джинни заговорила сама:

— Ты пришел говорить о нас с тобой, я правильно понимаю?

Гарри помялся:

— Ну... и да — и нет. Я просто... хотел обсудить тот случай. С Асторией.

— Вы с ней подружились, — невесело заметила Джинни. — Она симпатичная?

Гарри недоуменно пожал плечами. Он никогда не задумывался о том, симпатичная ли Астория, и не сразу понял, почему Джинни спросила об этом.

— Нет, конечно, то есть… я не знаю? Она не кажется такой уж плохой, и просто… Мы с ней здороваемся иногда, вот и всё.

Джинни глубоко вздохнула и остановилась посреди двора, устало потирая глаза, а потом села на один из камней, разбросанных тут и там. Гарри остановился напротив.

— Я объясню, — сказала Джинни, и в этот момент её голос стал очень похож на голос миссис Уизли, — почему я разозлилась. А ты обещай выслушать меня и постараться понять.

Гарри ничего не оставалось, кроме как кивнуть. Наверное, это было к лучшему, что ему не придется объясняться самому. Пусть лучше Джинни говорит.

— Ни тебя, ни Рона, ни Гермионы не было в прошлом году в школе, — сухо начала Джинни, глядя куда-то поверх правого уха Гарри. — Я знаю, вы были заняты более важными делами, это даже не обсуждается. Мы все ждали и надеялись на вас. Но то, что здесь было... ты и представить себе не можешь, Гарри. Мы жили в постоянном страхе целый год. Здесь всем заправляли Пожиратели Смерти. Они ввели систему наказаний для провинившихся, там были Непростительные и не только. Наказывать нас самим им скоро наскучило. И тогда они стали требовать, чтобы этим занимались старосты. Понимаешь? Те, кого они назначили, должны были наказывать других... даже первокурсников... мучить их Непростительными... Конечно, первыми, кто с этим согласился, были слизеринцы. Они, наверное, надеялись, что им позволят наказывать другие факультеты, но, к счастью, Кэрроу до этого не додумались. Нет, они по-прежнему продолжали мучить нас, но мы уходили от наказаний, как могли. Невилл многих спас тогда, мы снова собрали ОД, боролись, отказывались выполнять приказы. У меня не было времени выяснять, но говорили, что у Слизерина всё было по-другому.

Гарри молчал. Джинни говорила спокойно и бесцветно, но именно эта невыразительность её голоса как наяву воскрешала царящий в замке ужас. _Отчаяние_ , которое испытывали студенты — кроме, может, некоторых, чьи родители и сами были Пожирателями Смерти. Гарри напрягся, вспомнив, какими были ребята в Выручай-комнате. Израненные, покалеченные, они умудрялись радоваться Гарри, Рону и Гермионе, как единственному лучу света, проникшему в сгустившийся вокруг мрак,. Гарри снова как наяву ощутил запах лекарств и меди, вспомнил маленькие гамаки, в которых спали его друзья и знакомые — крохотный горький островок сопротивления в захваченном тёмными магами Хогвартсе.

— Я не собираюсь их прощать. _Никого_ из них. Они поддерживали Волдеморта, — Гарри вздрогнул, услышав это имя, — поддерживали режим, который он установил. Они не сопротивлялись. Может, если бы нас было больше, мы могли бы отбить школу. Но четверть старшеклассников была не с нами. Они шпионили. Они доносили обо всём, что знали. Они безжалостно издевались над своими же. И Малфой...

— Малфой тоже делал это? — спросил Гарри зачем-то. Джинни фыркнула и скрестила руки на груди.

— Когда он уводил первокурсников с собой, их вопли разносились по всему замку. Наверное, он очень старался угодить Кэрроу, чтобы спасти задницу своего папаши. Ты же знаешь Малфоя. Он ни перед чем не остановится...

Гарри отвернулся, невидящим взглядом уставившись куда-то в сторону полей за разрушенными воротами. Малфой всегда был эгоистичным и довольно жестоким, но _такое…_ Даже Дамблдор когда-то, в последние минуты сказал это: «Драко, вы же не убийца». Мог ли он истязать детей, просто чтобы получить какую-то выгоду?

Вероятно, мог.

— Не веришь — сам у них спроси, — презрительно выплюнула Джинни, словно прочитала Гарри, как открытую книгу. — У своей Астории, например. Она тебе расскажет. Слизеринцы, вроде, теперь и сами с Малфоем не очень-то ладят. Я не удивлена, если честно.

— Ладно, — согласился Гарри глухо. Джинни поднялась, сделала шаг к нему и положила руку ему на грудь.

— Ты, может быть, просто не видел и не знал того, что видела и знала я. Просто хочу, чтобы ты подумал о том, что я тебе сказала. Как бы там ни было, в грядущей игре я собираюсь надрать им задницы, и хочу, чтобы ты тоже сделал свой вклад.

Гарри снова кивнул. Что ему ещё оставалось? Джинни была права: он не знал, что именно происходило в школе. Точнее, думал, что знал, но, конечно, не смог бы полностью прочувствовать страдания всех, кто здесь находился. Неудивительно, что многие так и не нашли в себе силы вернуться, даже получив письмо.

Он собирался было предложить Джинни пойти уже в гостиную Гриффиндора, но потом вспомнил Рона. Тот, наверное, спросит, что творится между ними, а они, кажется, и вовсе ни к чему не пришли. Джинни больше не собиралась говорить, и Гарри начал издалека:

— Рон сказал, что они с Гермионой решили...

— Я уже догадалась, — Джинни хмыкнула. — Нет, он мне не говорил пока, но ты бы видел его физиономию... Нет, ты, наверное, не заметил. Он наверняка хотел знать, не собираемся ли мы тоже… — она усмехнулась. Гарри, наконец, посмотрел ей прямо в глаза и подумал, что слишком давно её не видел толком. Когда-то у него сердце ёкало в груди от переполняющих его чувств. Сейчас он думал, что Джинни, пожалуй, симпатичная.

— А у нас есть отношения? — глупо спросил он. Джинни горько фыркнула, и глаза её снова заблестели, готовые пролиться слезами. Вот о чём она на самом деле собиралась поговорить, когда выходила из раздевалки, понял Гарри. Вот почему она плакала.

— Нет. Я так не думаю, Гарри. Может быть, у нас _были_ отношения. Но теперь… Понимаешь... — она набрала полную грудь воздуха, но в этот раз её голос подвел её и сорвался. — Я просто надеялась, что нужно дождаться, пока всё это кончится. Пока ты снова станешь прежним Гарри. Но теперь я знаю, что ты не станешь. — Гарри промолчал, и она продолжила: — В прошлом году я ложилась спать с мыслью, что ты придёшь и спасёшь нас всех, а потом мы с тобой станем гулять за руку и наслаждаться нашей свободной жизнью, будем есть мороженое у Флориана Фортескью, играть в квиддич, ты пригласишь меня на выпускной бал… — Джинни всхлипнула, и Гарри почувствовал, что его сердце разбилось. Но, быстро справившись с собой, она снова заговорила: — Потом я всё ждала, что однажды ты выйдешь из комнаты Рона и предложишь... Да что угодно, хотя бы просто поговорить или выслушать меня. Но ты не выходил. Я была с мамой, она все время плакала из-за Фреда. Конечно, она не хотела, чтобы ты это видел. Тебе и так много пришлось пережить, вот что она говорила. Я знаю, что тебе нужна помощь. Поддержка. Но теперь я понимаю, что я не та, кто сможет тебе её оказать.

— А кто сможет? — зачем-то спросил Гарри, и голос прозвучал неожиданно безнадёжно, а вопрос — ужасно эгоистично. Джинни, наверное, тоже об этом подумала, она выпрямилась, вытерла лицо рукавом и твердо ответила:

— Я не знаю. Возможно, кто-нибудь, кто сможет тебя понять. Я... думаю, я больше не могу тебя понять. Да ты ведь и сам ничего не чувствуешь ко мне, разве я не права?

Гарри оторопел. Он не знал, как ответить на этот вопрос, не готов был столкнуться с этим вовсе, а правда казалась ему ужасной и какой-то непоправимой. Джинни вдруг порывисто, как и прежде, обхватила его лицо ладонями и поцеловала в губы; её поцелуй был мокрым и солоноватым от слез, и Гарри с ужасом осознал, что _правда_ ничего не чувствует. Ни смущения, ни дурацких бабочек в животе, ни запаха сухих цветов, который, как ему казалось, всегда шлейфом следовал за Джинни.

 _Вообще ничего_.

Джинни отстранилась, грустно усмехнулась и покачала головой.

— Вот видишь? — сказала она, неловко похлопала Гарри ладонью по груди и кивнула в сторону замка. Она была права: больше тут не о чем оставалось говорить.


	6. V. Искренность

Вот теперь Гарри по-настоящему пялился на Малфоя — иначе это назвать было невозможно. Рассказ Джинни не выходил у него из головы, точил изнутри кровавой ржавчиной. Разумеется, она не врала. Джинни никогда бы не стала придумывать что-то подобное лишь потому, что слизеринцы ей не нравятся. Она ненавидела их с ярким пылом, который мог зародиться лишь после всего произошедшего. Но Малфой... Гарри смотрел на него за завтраком, затем на трансфигурации — пока однокурсники превращали оленьи рога в парики — затем на истории магии. Он вспоминал какие-то мелочи, редкие встречи в прошлом году, шестой курс — и гадал: мог ли Малфой по-настоящему мучить студентов собственного факультета? Даже если его собственной жизни в случае отказа угрожала опасность? Даже если опасность угрожала его отцу или матери?

Гарри думал, что нет, но червь сомнений точил его.

Кроме всего прочего, эти мысли неплохо помогали забыть о стыде, что он испытывал, когда вспоминал их с Джинни расставание. Похоже, он немало испортил ей жизнь, и в тот момент, когда должен был поддержать её — упивался собственным горем. Это только больше погружало Гарри в глухой колодец мыслей, из которого не было выхода, и лёжа по ночам в темноте задёрнутого полога в общей спальне, он раз от раза чувствовал себя, как в гробу.

— Знаешь, — однажды сказал Малфой, столкнувшись с ним на выходе с ужина — Рон и Гермиона, как всё чаще случалось, ушли вперед, увлеченные разговором, — если ты вечно ищешь меня взглядом, чтобы выбрать момент и назначить занятие, этот момент — сейчас.

Гарри вздрогнул и затравленно посмотрел в ответ. Он и не слышал, как Малфой подошёл, но подумал вдруг: может, стоит спросить у него напрямую?

Пауза затянулась, светлая бровь Малфоя приподнялась, а губы насмешливо дрогнули.

— Ладно, не буду мешать, — пробормотал слизеринец и в один миг обогнал Гарри, чтобы поспешить к подземельям.

 _Нет_ , подумал Гарри, _он всё равно не скажет правду, это же Малфой_.

Но он продолжал думать; эта мысль стала навязчивой, Гарри даже с Роном попытался поговорить, но потом решил, что не стоит: откуда Рону знать? Да и вряд ли он верит в добрые начала в темной малфоевской душе. Кроме того, Рон, хоть и заявил, что ничего страшного не случилось, довольно болезненно переживал разрыв своей младшей сестры и лучшего друга.

Как-то незаметно пришла суббота, а с ней — первый в сезоне матч Гриффиндора по квиддичу. Накануне Гарри почти не спал, всю ночь его преследовали мутные видения леса, веток, похожих на крючковатые руки, и паутины, а на рассвете он подскочил от того, что задыхается.

Решив не тревожить никого в спальне, даже Рона, Гарри просто тихо собрался, взял с собой карту Мародёров и вышел в коридор. Идея родилась в голове сама собой, но потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы найти на карте Кровавого Барона в свете блеклой зари из окна. Проще было бы, конечно, отправить Малфою сову, но Гарри больше не ходил в совятню. Просто не мог себя заставить.

Призрак, обвитый цепями и залитый серебристой кровью, уныло парил в одном из коридоров Восточного крыла. Завидев его за поворотом, Гарри неловко кашлянул, и Кровавый Барон медленно развернулся в воздухе, печально глядя из-под набрякших полупрозрачных век.

— Гарри Поттер, — пробормотал он и погремел цепями. — Вы выглядите так, будто искали меня.

— Да, — голос Гарри немного подвёл его, и пришлось снова прокашляться. — Я вас искал.

Кровавый барон задумчиво покачал головой, словно был очень удивлен таким вниманием к себе со стороны гриффиндорца. Гарри помялся. В розоватом рассветном сиянии, льющемся из окна, призрак выглядел ещё более бледным и жутким, чем обычно. Первокурсники всегда его боялись, но Гарри, наверное, уже привык к нему.

— Вы не могли бы... поговорить с Драко Малфоем? Передать ему кое-что. От меня.

— Передать? — прошелестел Барон недоверчиво. — Разве я похож на посыльного?

— Это важно... для него. Он ведь студент вашего факультета, не так ли? Не могли бы вы просто сказать ему, что я жду его вечером в восемь в том же самом месте... он поймёт. Э... — Гарри помялся. — Пожалуйста?

Барон молчал слишком долго, и Гарри решил было, что тот вообще погрузился в свои мысли и забыл о нем, но, наконец, призрак величаво кивнул.

— Так и быть, — проскрипел он и ещё немного погремел цепями. Гарри выдохнул и развернулся, но спешил уходить. Это было не всё, чего он хотел от Кровавого барона, но набраться решимости спросить оказалось даже сложнее, чем использовать его как посыльного.

— Могу я... задать вам один вопрос? — наконец промямлил Гарри.

— Вопрос? — снова повторил Барон. Гарри раздраженно прикусил щеку изнутри.

— Да. Вопрос. Про ваш факультет. Вы ведь всё знаете и всё видели. И я хочу знать, студенты... действительно пытали друг друга?

Кажется, тема пыток заинтересовала призрака, и тот оживился — насколько вообще может оживиться привидение.

— Какое столетие вас интересует, молодой человек? — уточнил он, погромыхав цепями.

— Прошлый год, — уточнил Гарри. Барон поскучнел так же быстро.

— Мне не понравилось, — заявил он. — Было много криков. Все было слишком глупо и бессмысленно. Мучения во имя цели, во имя науки — вот, что я понимаю, молодой человек. А то, что происходило в прошлом году — глупости. Да и пытками это, по правде говоря, не было, — заявил он, а затем неожиданно развернулся и просочился сквозь каменную стену, оставив Гарри в гордом одиночестве. Тот задался было вопросом, о каком именно столетии Барон так жаждал рассказать, но, откровенно говоря, то, что было давно, совершенно не волновало Гарри. Постояв на месте и понаблюдав, как солнечный свет ползёт к противоположной от окна стороне коридора, он, наконец, собрался с силами и побрел на квиддичную площадку.

***

Когда игроки команды Гриффиндора, галдя и толкаясь, гурьбой ввалились в раздевалку, Гарри был уже там. Он давно переоделся и дремал в углу, крепко сжимая в руках метлу. Рон добродушно толкнул его в плечо, и от этого пелена сна, окутавшая голову Гарри, рассеялась — он судорожно выпрямился, потёр глаза под очками и огляделся, очумело мотая головой.

— Уже начинаем? — сипло спросил он.

— Дружище, я тебя всё утро искал, думал, ты сбежал, — усмехнулся Рон, но, вероятно, это была не совсем правда — он не выглядел слишком взволнованным. Конечно, он не сомневался, что Гарри не пропустит квиддич. — Ты рано встал, тренировался?

— Н-не совсем, — соврал Гарри, решив не рассказывать про утреннюю беседу с Кровавым Бароном. — Не спалось немного.

Демельза застыла перед шкафчиком — её лицо приобрело нежно-салатовый оттенок. Джинни погладила её по плечу, и охотница прерывисто вздохнула.

— Я так давно не играла! — призналась она. — Целый год... Волнуюсь просто ужасно.

— Ты отлично себя показала на тренировках! — возразила Джинни и улыбнулась ей. Гарри неловко отвёл глаза, посмотрел на Рона — и тот поморщился, но ободряюще кивнул. Зная импульсивный характер друга, Гарри почувствовал благодарность за то, что тот не стал его укорять. А ещё — окончательно убедился, что несмотря на необдуманность решения, несмотря на все трудности, что он теперь испытывал где-то внутри, выбор Джинни на роль капитана был _правильным_.

Гриффиндорцы быстро переоделись в ярко-алую квиддичную форму, затем расселись по скамейкам, переговариваясь и морально готовясь к игре. Джинни на меловой доске принялась чертить схему, чтобы в очередной раз напомнить всем тактику (на Гарри она почти не смотрела), а Рон под шумок плюхнулся рядом и толкнул его локтем.

— Плохо спал? — понимающе спросил он, понизив голос. Гарри только кивнул, и Рон, открывший было рот, поймал строгий взгляд Джинни и замолчал. В другой момент Гарри бы улыбнулся, но сейчас – даже не заметил, что произошло.

Мадам Трюк вызвала всех на поле через пятнадцать минут. Впервые за несколько лет Гарри стоял в стороне, невидящим взглядом наблюдая, как Джинни по традиции пожимает руку капитану слизеринской сборной — на её лице отчетливо читалась неприязнь, которую долговязый черноволосый капитан возвращал с лихвой. А ещё было очень странно не видеть среди игроков белобрысую макушку Малфоя, и Гарри машинально поднял голову, чтобы увидеть слизеринские трибуны. Конечно, отсюда, с земли, не видно, кто там сидит, но бывший ловец наверняка где-нибудь среди зелёного моря мантий. Интересно, скучает ли он вообще по квиддичу?

Мадам Трюк оглушительно дунула в свисток, и игроки взмыли в небо. Гарри сходу поднялся выше остальных, вполглаза следя за тем, чтобы какой-нибудь лихой бладжер не сбил его, и сосредоточив свое внимание на поиске золотого блика. Снитч не появлялся — как обычно, стоило судье выпустить его из ящика, шальной золотой мячик исчез в неизвестном направлении.

Гарри сделал круг над стадионом, слыша рёв болельщиков и свист с зелёной трибуны. Когтевран и Пуффендуй традиционно болели за Гриффиндор. Комментатор — кто-то из Пуффендуя, Гарри не знал его имени — откровенно подыгрывал команде, и почему-то слушать это было неловко: может, ему недоставало веселого юмора Ли Джордана, а может, в Гарри просто что-то изменилось.

Минуте на десятой матча Астория села Гарри на хвост. Тот бы её и не заметил, если бы не заложил неожиданный вираж, и не увидел, как она отстала. Она была легкой и верткой, но вот техники ей не хватало — зря Демельза так сильно переживала перед матчем. Тут же снова вспомнился Малфой, который играл совсем по-другому, и если он и объяснил Астории свое видение тактики игры ловца, своих привычек он, очевидно, раскрывать не стал — ну, или Астория их не оценила.

Гарри взмыл выше и пролетел над трибунами Слизерина, высматривая белую макушку, но не успел ничего разглядеть, потому что пущенный слизеринским загонщиком бладжер мазнул по хвосту метлы, из которого топорщились прутья. Старый школьный «Чистомёт» завибрировал, и Гарри пришлось поднапрячься, чтобы выровнять его. Наверное, эта метла вообще не предназначалась для виражей.

Если верить комментатору, снитч появился на тридцать второй минуте. Золотая вспышка промелькнула прямо у плеча слизеринского охотника, и Гарри погнался за ней, а Астория снова прилипла к нему — возможно, мячик она даже не видела, просто решила повторять за Гарри. Будь на её месте Малфой — вовсю бы уже толкались боками, злобно огрызаясь друг другу в лицо. Сердце у Гарри защемило от какой-то непонятной тоски, мячик вильнул золотым крылышком и снова улизнул.

Гарри выругался и выровнял метлу в воздухе, оглядывая зелёное поле и пёстрые трибуны сверху вниз.

В следующий раз он нескоро увидел снитч снова: игра растянулась, Гриффиндор вёл в счете, потому что, хотя слизеринцы старались, их команда оказалась вовсе не такой сыгранной, как боялась Демельза. Астория заметно погрустнела, но продолжала упрямо повсюду следовать за Гарри, который, чтобы развеять скуку, принялся облетать кольца, ныряя в них следом за квоффлом. Наверное, слизеринцы восприняли это как личное оскорбление, потому что в следующий миг в Гарри полетело сразу два бладжера, но он успешно увернулся от обоих. Наконец, долгожданный снитч опять появился, ровно тогда, когда Гарри осознал, что уже, чёрт возьми, не может тут находиться. Ему до скрежета зубов хотелось, чтобы матч кончился, но тут, обернувшись, он поймал взглядом золотой всполох внизу, у самой трибуны Когтеврана. Разогнавшись, насколько это позволял старый «Чистомёт», Гарри вошел в штопор, и ветер засвистел у него в ушах, мешаясь с воплями болельщиков. Спохватившаяся Астория нырнула следом, но была слишком далеко — ничто не помешало Гарри ухватить золотистый мячик в миг, когда тот готов был скрыться.

Трибуна Гриффиндора взорвалась счастливым, оглушительным рёвом. Матч окончился.

***

На обед Гарри, пропустивший завтрак, набросился, как голодный пёс. Он набил тарелку всем, что попадалось ему под руку, и лишь впившись зубами в куриную ножку, заметил взгляд Гермионы: одобрительный и какой-то сестринский. Весь стол Гриффиндора пребывал в приподнятом настроении, в то время как слизеринцы демонстрировали злость и уныние. Один из компании шумных и особенно недовольных пятикурсников громко выкрикнул в адрес красно-золотой команды оскорбление, и Рон в ответ взметнул вверх руку с оттопыренным средним пальцем.

— Не могут смириться, что проиграли, — с довольной миной заметил он и, последовав примеру Гарри, тоже набрал себе в тарелку куриных ножек. — Ты как, дружище? Здорово ты этот снитч ухватил.

— Это было скучно, — внезапно даже для самого себя признался Гарри. — Я как будто и не играл. Просто круги на метле наворачивал.

— Так это ж хорошо, — не понял Рон, но Гермиона толкнула его в бок.

— Гарри хочет сказать, что ему не хватало соперничества на поле, — пояснила она. — Верно, Гарри?

Тот кивнул и не стал никак комментировать её менторский тон, очень удачно прикрывшись набитым курицей ртом. В целом, Гермиона в своем, конечно, стиле, но высказала правду: Гарри не хватало соперничества. Он невольно поднял голову и вдруг поймал взгляд Малфоя. Тот не выглядел раздражённым, или усталым, или даже огорчённым проигрышем Слизерина, наоборот — в его на первый взгляд спокойном лице что-то выдавало злорадную ухмылку. Гарри подумал, что, может, он наслаждается маленькой личной местью за то, что его не взяли в команду. Если он, конечно, вообще пробовался в команду в этом году.

— Эй, видели «Пророк» сегодня утром? — внезапно окликнул Дин, и Гарри вздрогнул, отводя глаза. — Невилл! Хватит переглядываться с Ханной! Ты видел «Пророк»?

— Видел, — без интереса ответил Невилл, который и правда только и делал, что оборачивался к соседнему столу, чтобы перекинуться словом-другим со своей девушкой. Ханна хихикала и улыбалась, а на её щеках играли ямочки.

— Малфой-старший полностью оправдан и освобожден из Азкабана, — сообщил Дин, потянувшись через стол к кувшину с тыквенным соком. Казалось, он весь день только этого и ждал, и даже традиционные разговоры о прошедшей квиддичной игре его мало волновали. Его голос был настолько полон эмоций, что Гарри невольно прислушался. — Не знаю, как его отпустили так быстро, но пишут, что это потому, что Гарри вступился за его семью. Эй, Гарри, это правда?

Тот поёжился, чувствуя, что все взгляды опять обратились к нему. То заседание он помнил плохо: память милосердно стёрла из его головы большую часть посещений Министерства, а на суды над Пожирателями Смерти его вызывали очень часто. Рон похлопал его по плечу и зыркнул на однокурсников взглядом сторожевого пса.

— Эй, отстаньте от него!

— Но ведь Гарри действительно был на суде у Малфоев, — сощурился Симус. Гарри мысленно застонал: конечно, «Пророк» не мог упустить такую новость. А ведь ему просто пришло письмо, чуть ли не единственное, которое он открыл, а не бросил в камин и не отдал миссис Уизли. Безупречным тонким почерком на пахнущей лилиями бумаге в нём была начертана просьба прийти свидетелем на очередное заседание Визенгамота, и сквозь вежливый тон и ровные строчки Гарри даже в своем полукоматозном состоянии ощутил отчаяние той, что его написала. « _Нарцисса Д. Малфой_ » значилось на конверте. И сам не зная, зачем, Гарри нацарапал на обратной стороне пергамента « _Я приду_ » и сунул его обратно в клюв большой красивой сипухе, которая тут же ускользнула в открытое окно.

Рону и Гермионе он о том письме ничего не сказал, а позднее, узнав, зачем он ездил в Министерство Магии, они деликатно промолчали.

Сейчас Гарри почему-то даже порадовался, что Малфой сидит в другом конце зала и не может слышать этот разговор. Хотя, быть может, он потому и радуется, что его отца освободили — чем не повод, в самом деле? Гарри поковырял в тарелке вилкой, мгновенно теряя аппетит под выжидательными взглядами.

— Гарри, — упрямо повторил Симус. — _Зачем_ ты их защищал?

Сглотнув и подняв голову, Гарри наткнулся на пытливый взгляд однокурсника, затем почему-то посмотрел на Лаванду, которая казалась сама не своя. Впрочем, она теперь так выглядела почти всегда.

— Отстаньте от него, — неожиданно вмешался Невилл и подался вперед, сжав кулаки. — Гарри поступил правильно. Нам пора прекратить вражду по мелочам.

— Но они же были Пожирателями Смерти! Гермиона только и делает, что защищает хорька на уроках, Рон молчит в тряпку, а Гарри свидетельствует в их пользу! Разве за это мы сражались?! — не уступал Симус. и Гарри вдруг, испытав прилив отчаяния и раздражения, шарахнул кулаком по столу так, что подпрыгнула посуда. Лаванда вскрикнула, залившийся злой краской Рон едва поймал свой кубок, грозивший пролить содержимое ему на мантию, а студенты, сидящие за соседним столом, как один обернулись на гриффиндорцев.

— Нарцисса Малфой спасла мне жизнь, — отчеканил Гарри, чувствуя, как опять начало дергаться лицо. — И я больше не желаю обсуждать это, ясно?

Он посмотрел в упор прямо на Симуса, и тот, пару раз открыв и закрыв рот, отвел глаза и замолчал. Гарри поднялся, чувствуя, как вся еда, что он запихнул в себя, просится наружу.

Гермиона попыталась сказать что-то примирительное, но Гарри не стал слушать, быстро пройдя между рядов и изо всех сил толкнув большую тяжелую входную дверь. Провожала его непривычная в Большом зале тишина.

***

Остаток дня Гарри провел в одиночестве. Конечно, полностью скрыться в огромном замке, набитом народу, было непросто, но, поразмыслив, Гарри вспомнил о тайном ходе в спине каменной горбуньи и отправился к ней. Внутри было тесно, темно и сыро, но с другой стороны, это было место, куда вряд ли кто-то сунется — во времена, когда школа находилась под властью Пожирателей Смерти, в глубине туннеля произошел обвал. И несколько часов Гарри просто просидел на камнях в полной тишине, прислонившись спиной к влажной, поросшей мхом и плесенью стене и борясь с тошнотой и злостью. Ему хотелось закрыть глаза и исчезнуть, слиться с камнями, остаться тут скрюченной фигурой навсегда. В непроглядном мраке то и дело чудились какие-то всполохи, шепотки и шорохи, но Гарри, несмотря на мурашки по телу, упрямо игнорировал их.

Впрочем, несколько раз он все же доставал на ощупь палочку и проверял время с помощью заклятия _Темпус_. И на третий — обнаружил, что опаздывает к Малфою. То есть, если, конечно, Кровавый Барон вообще соизволил передать его пожелание. На всякий случай Гарри достал из-за пазухи Карту Мародёров и развернул ее, подсвечивая волшебной палочкой.

Наверное, призрак забыл о просьбе Гарри, потому что Малфоя в классе не было, как не было и где-то поблизости. Зато он — ожидаемо — опять обнаружился на восьмом этаже в одиночестве.

— Не только мне не хочется никого видеть, — произнес Гарри вслух, и его самого испугало, как сухо и безжизненно прозвучал голос.

И всё же он заставил себя отлепиться от каменной стены и покинуть тайный ход. К счастью, снаружи никого не оказалось — Гарри не был уверен, что выдержит ещё порцию заинтересованных, раздражённых — любых — взглядов или прямых вопросов вслух.

На восьмой этаж он пришел быстрее, чем хотелось бы: ноги несли его сами, но где-то в глубине души Гарри надеялся, что Малфой просто уйдёт раньше, чем они встретятся. Но Малфой не ушёл: когда Гарри преодолел так никуда и не исчезнувшие заграждения, тот сидел у стены, странно скрючившись и ткнувшись лицом в сложенные на коленях руки. Правда, услышав шум, он тут же выпрямился и натянул на лицо выражение полного бесстрастия, но Гарри успел заметить отчаяние, которое только что там было.

— Я просто... — начал было он, но замолк, не зная, что сказать. Содержимое его головы являло собой хаос, из которого всплывали только бессвязные слова. Малфой скривился и отвернулся. Гарри медленно подошел ближе. — Я просил Кровавого Барона передать тебе...

— Он передал, — перебил Малфой.

— Тогда почему ты здесь? — спросил Гарри.

— Вероятно, — презрительно отозвался слизеринец, — потому что я не хотел приходить.

Потоптавшись на месте, Гарри подошел к черной от сажи стене и, вздохнув, сел напротив Малфоя. Тот отодвинулся от него, как от прокажённого, но Гарри было плевать, что он думает. Сил просто не осталось. Возвращаться обратно он не хотел, да и некуда было возвращаться.

— Ты выглядел лучше за обедом, — заметил Гарри. Малфой не смотрел на него, и Гарри запрокинул голову, созерцая потолок, тоже в подпалинах там, где когда-то его лизнуло пламя. — Что случилось после?

— Как будто тебя это волнует, — безжизненно откликнулся Малфой.

— Твоего отца выпустили, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Я был бы счастлив на твоём...

— Что ещё раз доказывает, что ты ровным счетом _ни хера_ обо мне не знаешь, — внезапно огрызнулся слизеринец и отодвинулся от Гарри ещё дальше. Удивительно, что он не спешил встать и уйти, но, может, у него тоже просто не было сил.

Гарри захотелось спросить, почему _именно_ Малфой не рад освобождению своего отца, но не нашел слов. Зато сам Малфой внезапно заговорил, и голос его звучал слишком спокойно как для того, кто торчит в закрытом коридоре восьмого этажа и все свои дни проводит практически в полном одиночестве:

— Я не знал ни о чем до обеда, пока вы, гриффиндорцы, не затеяли скандал, и какой-то доброхот не подсунул мне газету. Вероятно, мама не успела отправить письмо. И, конечно, я рад, что его освободили. Это хорошие новости для семьи. Он оправдан, и хоть наша репутация подпорчена, это лишь временно — отец знает, как вернуть все как было. Он начал заниматься этим, уже сидя в Азкабане. Но ты не представляешь, что это — когда все вокруг обсуждают его и нас с матерью. Раньше никто на Слизерине даже шепотом не смел сказать о нем дурного слова. Но сейчас всё иначе. А я обязан слушать это всё, и… — он закусил губу, и Гарри, чей взгляд как-то незаметно для него самого вернулся к Малфою, увидел, как она налилась кровью под белыми зубами. Наверное, подумал он, тяжело молчать об этом так долго, раз Малфой решил выговориться своему школьному врагу.

— Я знаю, что такое, когда все обсуждают тебя, — напомнил Гарри. — Ты в свое время тоже приложил к этому руку.

Малфой пожал плечами и переплел перед собой бледные тонкие пальцы. Гарри они показались почти синеватыми.

— Я не стану говорить, что мне жаль.

— Конечно, не станешь.

— Но я скажу, — он скривился, — что я жалок, раз вообще решил рассказать об этом тебе.

Гарри хмыкнул как-то неопределенно:

— Даже _тебе_ иногда надо с кем-то поговорить, да?

Малфой поглядел на него в упор, и Гарри ответил таким же взглядом, не желая уступать. Слабая тень прежнего соперничества шевельнулась между ними.

— У нас огромные долги, — сухо сказал Малфой. — «Пророк» пишет, что мы будем вынуждены продать поместье. Разумеется, это не так, но людям нравится злорадствовать и делать вид, что они знают всё лучше, чем я.

— Я не собирался злорадствовать, — возразил Гарри. — Я пришел тогда на суд, потому что…

— Потому что моя мама попросила, — подхватил Малфой. — Да, я знаю.

Они помолчали. Гарри пару раз открыл и закрыл рот, прежде чем всё же спросить:

— Так ты действительно жалеешь о своем выборе? О том, что принял Чёрную Метку?

Малфой вновь взглянул в упор, и как-то нехотя кивнул.

— Пожалуй. А теперь, с этого самого момента, я не хочу больше слышать от тебя о войне.

— Тогда, — Гарри кивнул в сторону закопченной стены, в которой когда-то была потайная дверь, — ты выбрал плохое место для того, чтобы поговорить.

Он прикрыл глаза и прижался затылком к камню, прислушиваясь, словно пытался услышать рев пламени изнутри. Но слышал только ровное, преувеличенно мерное дыхание Малфоя, будто тот контролировал каждый вздох, дозировал идеальными порциями. В сущности, Малфой был прав: Гарри вообще ни хера о нем не знал.

— Я слышал о пытках, — неожиданно для себя произнес он. — О том, что старосты вынуждены были...

Он ожидал, что Малфой этому вопросу не обрадуется, но тот вдруг резко вскочил, оскалившись, и Гарри, распахнувшему глаза, показалось, что сейчас слизеринец совершит бросок, достойный символа своего факультета. Но тот сдержался, только ноздри раздувались яростно и знакомо.

— Я сказал — _ни слова_ о грёбаной войне! — отчеканил он и деревянным шагом направился прочь, гулко стуча каблуками ботинок о каменный пол. Гарри тут же пожалел о своих словах. И хотя любопытство его усилилось, он прекрасно понимал, что не стоило спрашивать Малфоя. Надо было узнать у кого-нибудь ещё — да вот хоть у той же Астории, например!

Но на целое мгновение Гарри поверил, что Малфой _действительно_ пытал студентов. Пытал и очень сильно этого стыдится.

***

Гарри и оглянуться не успел, как в Хогвартсе началась подготовка к Хэллоуину. Мысли о Малфое, который теперь стал тщательно его избегать, отнимали много времени, но даже они не могли победить лавину домашних заданий, которые обрушили на своих студентов преподаватели. В придачу к этому шел Слизнорт, вцепившийся в Гарри, будто клещами, и ни в какую не желавший принимать отказы от посещения своих вечеринок. К счастью, репортёров там больше не было, а в спутницы в следующий раз Гарри просто взял Луну. На той же вечеринке появилась и Джинни: она пришла под руку с Дином, и Гарри ощутил очень отдаленное неудобство, глядя на них. Джинни, наверное, тоже было неловко, её улыбка выглядела натянутой. Но Гарри пожал Дину руку, и обстановка как-то разредилась.

Один раз Гарри всё-таки заставил себя снова сходить к Хагриду. Великан был счастлив: он усадил Гарри за стол и тут же поставил перед ним целое блюдо каменных кексов, которые тот из вежливости поковырял. Он намеревался уйти минут черед десять, но оказалось внезапно уютно сидеть в круглой теплой хижине; Хагрид не стал даже вспоминать о Волдеморте или о том, что было в прошлом году. Напротив, он активно рассуждал о собственных планах, об учениках, которые, в этом году, кажется, прониклись к его урокам большей симпатией, чем раньше, а ещё поведал о том, что готовит для следующего урока каких-то совершенно удивительных существ (Гарри на всякий случай решил не уточнять, каких именно). Пока Хагрид рассказывал, наливая из чугунного чайника новую порцию чая, Гарри смотрел на его огромные, мозолистые руки, и ему становилось немного грустно. Если верить рассказам, когда-то именно Хагрид в этих самых руках принес маленького Гарри к порогу Дурслей, и именно Хагрид тащил его из Запретного леса, в полной уверенности, что Гарри мёртв.

Напоследок великан попросил заходить почаще и ободряюще похлопал Гарри по спине так, что у него ноги подкосились.

Во дворе его дома полностью созрели огромные рыжие тыквы, и Гарри, остановившись у самой большой, вспомнил о предстоящем празднике. Это должен был быть первый праздник за много дней, и не сказать, чтобы Гарри разделял всеобщую радость по его поводу. Он не знал, чем себя занять в лишний выходной, и даже пир его не особенно привлекал. Наверняка опять возобновится было утихший поток подарков, которые он, чётко следуя правилам безопасности, все ещё не открывал. Не хватало, чтобы Рон в очередной раз ненароком отведал каких-нибудь пропитанных приворотным зельем кексов. И что хуже — польются сочувственные слова о смерти родителей в этот самый день семнадцать лет назад.

Опасения Гарри насчет посылок сбылись: утром в Хэллоуин целая группа сов целенаправленно впорхнула в распахнувшиеся окна и закружилась над столом Гриффиндора, роняя свертки. Никому в этот праздник обычно не приходило так много угощений, но благодарные волшебники и волшебницы, кажется, пользовались любым поводом, чтобы в очередной раз высказать свою благодарность новому герою волшебного мира. Гарри воспринял появление сов без энтузиазма, а Гермиона, взмахнув палочкой, отвела несколько посылок, грозивших рухнуть Гарри прямо на голову. Правда, какой-то сверток все же опрокинулся в блюдо с пудингом, обдав самого Гарри, Рона и сидящего по другую сторону стола Невилла сладкими мокрыми брызгами.

— Опять пирожные, — с отвращением заметил Рон, кончиком вилки осторожно приоткрыв неплотно свернутый пергамент. Гарри равнодушно придвинул к себе свою чудом не пострадавшую тарелку.

— Я не буду это открывать, — сказал он. Дин присвистнул.

— А зря. Может, там что-то интересное? Вот тут, — он взвесил на ладони какой-то сверток, который упал прямо на него, — точно что-то тяжёлое. Я бы на твоем месте, Гарри, музей открыл.

Тот только пожал плечами — ему было не очень комфортно общаться с Дином после встречи на вечеринке у Слизнорта, да и Симус сидел рядом с другом, хмурый, как на пятом курсе, но, по крайней мере, больше не спешил приставать с расспросами.

Рон брезгливо отряхнул с себя немного пудинга, а потом облизал указательный палец.

— Я пойду в гостиную, — Гарри поднялся, и с его колен сползло какое-то письмо, раскрылось на полу и запело отвратительную песенку, видимо, собственного сочинения автора. — Да какого…

— Отличная песня, Поттер! — мимо стола со смешками пробежали несколько слизеринцев, перепрыгнув подарки и чуть не сбив Гарри с ног; среди них была Астория и ещё пара смутно знакомых лиц. Услышав поющую открытку, Астория остановилась и беззлобно хихикнула, обернувшись через плечо. — Надеюсь, это не ты сочинил? « _Твои волосы пахнут Амортенцией_ »? Жуть какая!

Гарри поморщился и пожал плечами в ответ, пытаясь затоптать мерзкую открытку, но приятель Астории дернул её за рукав и потащил за собой куда-то к выходу. Следом внезапно показалась Луна, она тоже остановилась и окинула Гарри, Рона и Гермиону, слегка обляпанных пудингом, безмятежным взглядом.

— Я хочу сыграть с ними, — сообщила она. Гарри вопросительно поднял брови, и Луна пояснила: — Они идут играть в кусачую фрисби. Говорят, будет весело. Ты пойдешь?

Гарри не знал, с чего Луна решила, что слизеринцы захотят принять её в свои игры, но вопросительно посмотрел на друзей. Гермиона покачала головой.

— Я сегодня отправлюсь к родителям, — пояснила она. — У меня есть разрешение от профессора Макгонагалл. Но на вашем месте я бы пошла.

— Со _слизеринцами_? — закашлялся Рон.

Гарри пожал плечами. Идея играть с кем-то во фрисби не казалась ему слишком привлекательной, но, с другой стороны, альтернативой были двенадцать дюймов сочинения о свойства безоара, которые Слизнорт задал на выходные. А ещё он понятия не имел, почему вдруг Гермионе срочно понадобилось к родителям. Наверное, вываливающиеся из памяти куски разговоров с друзьями не были слишком добрым знаком.

— Пойдём! — окликнула Луна, которая всё ещё их ждала, а потом протянула Гарри руку так, словно хотела потянуть за собой. Гарри представил, как она отправится за ребятами со змеиного факультета в одиночестве, и что, возможно, они будут с ней не слишком милы, и у него сжалось сердце, поэтому он кивнул и схватил бледную тёплую ладонь.

Снаружи было прохладно, но ясно, погода для конца октября стояла просто прекрасная. Гарри глубоко вдохнул, когда его лицо обдало свежим ветром, и сощурился, привыкая к дневному свету. Астория, идущая несколькими ступенями ниже, оглянулась через плечо и широко улыбнулась, не высказав никакого удивления.

— Поттер и Лавгуд! Вы с нами? — весело спросила она. Её приятель, черноволосый пятикурсник, посмотрел подозрительно, но промолчал, а русоволосая девочка немного застенчиво помахала рукой.

— Мы собираемся играть в кусачую фрисби, — сказала она. — Я Софи. А это Уэстон, он не очень разговорчивый.

— Гарри, — представился тот, хотя, наверное, и не нуждался в представлении. И все же ему не хотелось быть придурком. — А это Луна. Она рассказала мне про тарелку.

— Мы, что, реально будем играть _с ними_? — пробормотал Уэстон, наклонившись к Астории, но явно так, чтобы все его слышали. Гарри поморщился, а Астория отмахнулась.

— Ну конечно, да! Ты как хочешь, а я хочу поглядеть, как знаменитому гриффиндорскому ловцу откусят пальцы.

Луна тихо рассмеялась своим странным смехом, снова потянула Гарри за собой, и тот почувствовал себя первоклашкой, который пока никого не знает и никуда не вписывается, и просто идет, куда поведут. Странной, разношёрстной компанией они свернули во внутренний двор, где уже гуляли несколько младшекурсников. Уэстон шуганул их, и те разбежались по углам, тараща глаза, но уходить не спешили. Гарри был уверен, что это из-за него. Астория, тем временем, сбросила свою сумку у каменной стены и достала оттуда тарелку, клацающую маленькими зубками: Гарри на собственном опыте знал, что кусается такая тарелка довольно ощутимо.

Пока они все сбрасывали свои сумки, компанию неожиданно догнал запыхавшийся растрёпанный Рон. Гарри меньше всего ожидал его тут увидеть, и удивление, наверное, отразилось у него на лице, потому что тот только сварливо фыркнул:

— Что? Я собираюсь играть _с вами_ , а не с ними!

И если в первые несколько минут Гарри чувствовал себя неловко и глупо, вяло принимая участие в игре, потом он внезапно втянулся. Вскоре к ним присоединились ещё две шестикурсницы с Когтеврана (переводя дух после серии прыжков в попытке поймать тарелку, Рон между делом сообщил, что они наверняка сделали это из-за Гарри). Впрочем, это было не так уж важно — сам Гарри давно уже так не веселился. Рон, кажется, тоже быстро забылся, и гонялся за тарелкой с даже большим азартом, чем демонстрировал при игре в квиддич. Тарелка, к слову, и правда кусалась очень больно, и досталось всем, особенно Уэстону, который пытался сохранять достоинство и явно проигрывал в этом нелёгком начинании. Гарри он кого-то остро напоминал своей манерой держаться и привычкой высокомерно растягивать слова, а ещё — полным и совершенным неумением проигрывать.

— Перерыв! — закричала Софи, в очередной раз ухватив тарелку и запихнув под мышку той стороной, которая не кусалась. — Я так больше не могу! У кого-нибудь есть попить?

Она первой направилась к сброшенным сумкам и Рон, помявшись и как-то вопросительно посмотрев на Гарри — который его взгляд не понял, — пошел следом, чтобы покопаться в своей, старой и потрепанной. Наконец, он извлёк из сумки бутылку тыквенного сока и с выражением смятения на лице протянул Софи, которая, в свою очередь, с искренней благодарностью приняла её и сделала глоток. Рон выглядел не очень уверенным в том, что сделал, хотя и тщательно пытался это скрывать, но Гарри подумал, что Гермиона, будь она здесь, была бы довольна.

Пока Гарри стоял рядом с Роном, та из когтевранок, что была повыше, закричала, что хочет сыграть ещё, и Софи бросила ей тарелку. Раздались смешки и возня, игра продолжилась, но Гарри, когда ему помахали с предложением присоединиться, только покачал головой, тяжело дыша. На самом деле, он не слишком устал, но наблюдать ему тоже нравилось: пёстрая тарелка отскакивала от каменных стен, а когтевранки и Уэстон гонялись за ней, забыв о факультетской вражде.

— Вот я Драко скажу, что _даже ты_ согласился с нами играть, и ему нечем будет крыть, — заявила Астория, приваливаясь к стене и стирая ладонями со лба растрепавшиеся волнистые волосы. — А то заладил: «детские забавы, детские забавы».

— Почему ты это делаешь? — спросил Гарри, бросив осторожный взгляд на Рона, но тот — неожиданно! — беседовал с Софи, которая восторженно расспрашивала о «Всевозможных Волшебных Вредилках». — В смысле — почему ты общаешься с ним? Мне казалось, никто не общается.

— _Чего_? — Астория скорчила такую рожу, словно Гарри сказал несусветную глупость, и махнула рукой. — Да брось. Конечно, это не так. В смысле, да, многие его боятся, но я же не дура, моя сестра училась с ним, вообще-то. Ему, наверное, самому нравится страдать в одиночестве. Ты вот такой же, я смотрю.

— И вовсе не такой же! — ощерился Гарри мгновенно — ему не хотелось, чтобы слизеринка лезла ему в душу. — Погоди, ты сказала — сестра?

— Ну да, Дафна. Или ты настолько не обращал внимания на слизеринцев, что не помнишь ее? — Астория фыркнула. — Гринграсс. Дафна Гринграсс. Поттер, не заставляй меня думать о тебе хуже.

Конечно, Гарри прекрасно помнил Дафну, хотя никаких _особенных_ воспоминаний о ней у него не было, она казалась довольно спокойной и не привлекала к себе внимания, да и в травле Гарри и его друзей никогда не участвовала. Куда более сумасшедшим казалось, что Гарри, даже после матча, так и не осознал, что у Астории одна с ней фамилия.

— Почему она не вернулась в школу? — спросил он. Слизеринка пожала плечами.

— Потому что сдала ЖАБА досрочно и отправилась на курсы колдомедиков.

— Она, наверное… талантлива, — неловко сказал Гарри, но Астория не выглядела впечатленной похвалой.

— Просто весь её курс испугался возвращаться. Все, кроме Драко, хотя я не знаю, почему. На его месте я бы сбежала.

— И все же ты не сбежала, — заметил Гарри. — Слушай… Я хотел узнать… — он замолк, покосился снова на Рона Тот, впрочем, их не слушал: размахивая руками, он рассказывал Софи о том, как работает магазин Джорджа. Гарри покусал губы, подбирая слова, но Астория оттолкнулась от стены и похлопала его по плечу.

— Не утруждай себя. Драко так бесился, что я в курсе, что ты пытался у него выяснить. Это всё неправда.

— То есть, то, что были… _пытки_ — неправда? — уточнил Гарри.

— Нет. Пытки были, — Астория скрестила руки на груди. — Кэрроу никого не щадили. Конечно, мы были в выигрышном положении по сравнению с другими факультетами, — она нехорошо сощурилась. — Но зато нам единственным доставалось за то, что мы ведем себя _недостойно_. Понимаешь, о чем я?

— Пожалуй, — промямлил Гарри.

Астория отошла на несколько шагов, и Гарри невольно последовал за ней, и вот уже они брели вдоль каменной стены, беседуя, будто старые друзья. Вероятно, Астория сделала это намеренно, чтобы не афишировать тему их разговора, но в отличие от Джинни или самого Малфоя, вспоминая о прошлом годе, она _действительно_ выглядела спокойной. Может, ей не сильно досталось, подумал Гарри. А может — у неё просто было больше внутренних сил.

— Предполагалось, что мы все будем _их_ союзниками, — говорила Астория. — Недопустимо было не поддерживать взгляды Сам-знаешь-кого. Но Драко умудрился убедить их, что сам за всеми присмотрит. Когда он уводил нас, — она кашлянула и показала в воздухе кавычки, — « _наказывать_ », главным правилом было «ори погромче». Приветствовалось рыдать, размазывать сопли по лицу, главное — не перестараться.

Гарри зарылся пальцами в волосы, рассеянно ероша их и пытаясь сопоставить в голове дважды два.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что он… по-настоящему не проклинал никого, да?

— Никого. Да он всегда такой бледный был — как бы сам в обморок не грохнулся, — Астория фыркнула. — Поттер, у него не поднялась бы рука пытать даже мышь. О каких пытках студентов мы вообще говорим?

— Ты легко об этом рассказываешь, — Гарри отвел глаза и приподнял голову, глядя в темные подслеповатые окна, выходящие во двор. Без прыжков за тарелкой становилось немного холодно. — Обычно никто не хочет вспоминать тот год. А он… Малфой… тебе нравится? — вопрос прозвучал неожиданно даже для самого Гарри — он не знал, зачем вообще его задал. Но Астория лишь хихикнула.

— Назови мне хоть одну девушку в Хогвартсе, которой Малфой _не_ нравится, — предложила она.

— Гермиона, — без раздумий ответил Гарри.

— Ну… ей нравится Уизли, так что ничего удивительного, — окончательно развеселилась Астория и внезапно подпрыгнула, ловя кусачую тарелку, улетевшую из рук одной из когтевранок. — Поймала! Поймала! Берите меня в игру!

Что ж, выходить из разговора она, кажется, умела: Гарри и рта раскрыть не успел, как Астория уже мчалась обратно, ловким броском забрасывая тарелку прямо в руки Уэстону.


End file.
